Scream 8: The Ties That Bind
by thorney33
Summary: Taking stage directly after Scream 7, there has never been more at stake for Kirby Reed...her daughter's life. In a quaint fishing village, the most unlikely of alliances will have to be formed in order to survive the most brutal set of murders yet.
1. Title Page and Cast List

**SCREAM 8: THE TIES THAT BIND**

**SYNOPSIS**

Picking off where Scream 7 ended, Adam is now on the run with Sidney in his care. Kirby and Emily need to work together and track him down before he can get away and disappear forever. But little do both parties know that they are heading into the middle of the most brutal set of murders yet, in a small and isolated fishing community; one which will require working together in order to survive.

**CAST/CHARACTER LIST**

Joseph Gordon-Levitt/Dave Franco as ADAM CARROLL

_Adam is struggling to run from those following him while looking after Sidney all by himself._

Baby as SIDNEY CARROLL

Hayden Panettiere as KIRBY REED

_Kirby, desperate to get Sidney back, exhausts every possible option to try to get her back. In the end, she resorts to going after Adam herself._

Kaya Scodelario as EMILY CARROLL

_Not wanting Kirby to venture out by herself, Emily goes along with her. She is developing a deep bond with Kirby but is struggling with being a team player._

David Arquette as DEWEY RILEY

_Dewey is wary of going after Adam in fear of him hurting Sidney, and finds his loyalties being tested early in the piece._

Eliza Dushku as AMY THOMAS

_Amy is in hospital following her stabbing in Scream 7, holding on for dear life._

Larisa Oleynik as GEORGIA BROWN

_Georgia is a confident young woman who seeks to find out the truth behind Adam's execution and whether or not he is still alive._

B. J. Novak as LESLIE SIMMONS

_Leslie is a Georgia's boyfriend; a slightly geeky and quiet individual who is nervous about Georgia's plans._

Indiana Evans as SARAH REILLY

_Sarah is a girl from Adam's past whom he seeks out for protection. She is a budding artist who has a relaxed outlook on life._

Sam Worthington as AGENT NATHAN SHUEY

_Agent Shuey is ruthlessly professional, doing whatever it takes to ensure Adam is caught without the matter going public._

Michelle Rodriguez as AGENT SANDRA NARINE

_Agent Narine is Shuey's partner and is better known as the Silent Assassin; a women of few words but not afraid to get her hands dirty._

Hugh Jackman as HAYDEN MADDOCKS

_Hayden is a local fisherman in the small town of Leeuwin who is a hard worker, but a friendly man deep down._

Amy Gumenick as TILLY MAYWARD

_Tilly is the local barmaid in Leeuwin whose pretty exterior hides a tenacious and tough nature._

Ken Jeong as OFFICER AARON CHAN

_Chan is the only local officer, given the small nature of the town, and takes his role seriously in spite of his lack of worldly experience._

Aaron Ashmore as MATTHEW SCOTT

_Matthew is a young man who frequents the local tavern and works on the docks. He is the life of the party and enjoys making people laugh._

Shawn Ashmore as PETER SCOTT

_Peter is Matthew's twin brother, but does not share his sense of humour. He is quiet and reserved, but also works on the docks._

Joe Dempsie as TOM EVANS

_Tom is a British backpacker who is travelling around America with his girlfriend. He is a hippy and a pot-head who has a care-free view on life._

Hannah Murray as MADDIE ARMSTRONG

_Maddie is travelling around America with her boyfriend Tom, and is also heavily into drugs and sex._


	2. Scene One: A Grave Discovery

**SCENE ONE: A GRAVE DISCOVERY**

EXT. GRAVEYARD – NIGHT

_*A car pulls up outside a cemetery; it is dark and there is a light fog drifting into the area. The confident and pretty GEORGIA BROWN (Larisa Oleynik) and her bespectacled boyfriend LESLIE SIMMONS (B. J. Novak) hop out of the car and approach the front gate. He is carrying a large flashlight and shovel.*_

LESLIE (nervously): Are you sure we should be here?

GEORGIA: Les, I'm not going over this again…_I've got to know_.

LESLIE: Why? What possible difference will it make if you're right?

GEORGIA: Because…if I'm right…it means that the rumours are true…and _he_ is still out there.

LESLIE: …or maybe it means the family chose to have him cremated instead?

GEORGIA: Then why have a proper burial with a coffin and everything, genius?

LESLIE: It's…symbolic. Like, of passing on…and death…and dying…and decay…and…

_*Georgia reaches the gate and begins to climb over.*_

GEORGIA: …and?

LESLIE: …and maybe it's a sign that we should stay away! I mean, do you even know how many state laws we are breaking just by coming here tonight?

GEORGIA: Jesus…if you're going to be such a chicken then just give me the shovel and wait by the car.

_*Georgia slips over the other side of the gate. Somewhere in the distance a dog barks, and Leslie shuffles nervously.*_

LESLIE: I…I don't want you to be walking around by yourself.

GEORGIA: Whatever. Just make sure you keep up.

_*Georgie begins to make her way through the old headstones. Leslie jumps the fence and follows closely behind. The clouds go over the moon and the rumble of thunder can be heard.*_

LESLIE: This is a terrible idea.

GEORGIA: How do you figure?

LESLIE: _Friday the 13__th__ Part 6; Jason Lives_. Tommy Jarvis and his friend Hawkes break into a cemetery and dig up Jason's body to make sure that he's actually dead.

GEORGIA: Duh. I've only seen that film about a dozen times.

LESLIE: Then you should know they brought him back to life by accident!

GEORGIA: By slamming a steel post through him…do you see a steel post?

LESLIE: No, but…

_*A crack of lightning makes Leslie jump.*_

LESLIE: …there's lightning!

GEORGIA: You're probably more likely to get gutted by Ghostface than hit by lightning. Come on!

_*Georgia walks faster, sweeping her torch over the headstones.*_

LESLIE: Why'd you have to say that?

GEORGIA: Here!

_*Georgia runs up to a newish-looking headstone. It reads 'ADAM CARROLL' with date of birth and death below. The rain slowly begins to get heavier.*_

GEORGIA: Adam Carroll…here lays one truly sick son-of-a-bitch.

LESLIE: One _dead_ son-of-a-bitch.

GEORGIA (grinning): Don't be so pessimistic, Les.

LESLIE: Pessimistic? Why would anyone want a monster like this to be alive?

GEORGIA: Where is your sense of theatre? I mean, it'd be a good twist…right out of a horror movie.

LESLIE: But this isn't a movie, Georgia! It's not like Adam is going to just pop out from behind a headstone and kill us, is it?

_*The two go silent as they look around the graveyard. Leslie points to an old batch of flowers that have been placed on the grave.*_

LESLIE: That is sick…there are people that still care for this guy?

GEORGIA: Still care? More like idolise…_the first killer to get away with it_. He's a full on hero for budding freaks and psychos everywhere.

LESLIE: Doesn't that give you the creeps?

GEORGIA: You making us stand out here in this weather is giving me the creeps. You wanna get out of here tonight, right?

_*Leslie, groaning, picks up the shovel and begins to dig. A shadow moves in the background but neither manage to see it.*_

(TIME PASSES)

_*Leslie stands in a large hole, slowly getting towards the coffin. He drops the shovel and looks up at Georgia.*_

GEORGIA: Well?

LESLIE: Almost there…you could help, you know.

GEORGIA: Feminism only goes so far, boy-o. Besides, a little bit of work never hurt anyone.

_*Leslie returns to digging.*_

LESLIE (under breath): But a lot can kill you.

_*Leslie swings the shovel down and smiles as he hits a hard surface. He looks out of the hole.*_

LESLIE: I've found…

_*Georgia is no longer standing there. There is a low rumble of thunder.*_

LESLIE: Georgia? Come on, this isn't funny!

_*Leslie pulls himself out of the hole and looks around; there is only darkness.*_

LESLIE: Georgia!

_*Leslie's phone rings; the ID shows Georgia.*_

LESLIE: Where are you?

GHOSTFACE: Closer than you think.

LESLIE (hesitating): The _Stab_ voice? This is lame, even by your standards.

GHOSTFACE: Won't seem so lame when I'm carving my name deep into your face.

LESLIE: Seriously, stop mucking around.

GHOSTFACE: Who? Me?

LESLIE: Yes, Georgia.

GHOSTFACE: What do you think, Georgia…should I leave _little Leslie _alone?

_*There is a shuffle on the other end of the phone.*_

GEORGIA (terrified): Leslie…help me…please…

LESLIE: Georgia? What the hell?

GEORGIA: Help…

_*There are cutting sounds and gurgling sounds.*_

LESLIE (yelling): Georgia!

GHOSTFACE: This isn't Georgia.

LESLIE: What have you done with her?

GHOSTFACE: Nothing…yet. But if you ever want to see her again, you'll have to play along with me.

LESLIE: I've seen enough of the _Stab_ movies to know these games only end one way.

GHOSTFACE: Very well.

_*Georgia can be heard struggling on the other end of the line. Leslie begins to walk through the graveyard, but can only see darkness.*_

LESLIE: No, don't! Shit…I'll play!

GHOSTFACE: Good.

LESLIE: So what…you ask me a movie question, and I answer it, right?

GHOSTFACE: I only have one question for you, Leslie…_why have you come here_?

LESLIE: Why?

GHOSTFACE: _Don't make me repeat myself_.

LESLIE: Well…I…my girlfriend wanted to know if he was still alive…

GHOSTFACE: He?

LESLIE: A…Adam Carroll.

GHOSTFACE: And…did you get your answer?

LESLIE: Not yet.

GHOSTFACE: Go ahead. Get what you came for.

_*Leslie looks back to the grave, shaking. He is shocked to find the coffin is now open…and empty.*_

LESLIE: Shit…it's true.

GHOSTFACE: Now you know _my _secret…you can't be allowed to leave.

LESLIE: But you said…

GHOSTFACE: I said you had to answer one fucking question! I didn't say anything about the consequences…

_*There is a flash of lightning, and Leslie jumps back. Leaning against a headstone, facing away, is Georgia. She is slumped down and not moving.*_

LESLIE (yelling out): Georgia?

GHOSTFACE: This will be the _last time _you two show _your faces_ around here!

_*Ghostface hangs up. Leslie rushes over to Georgia's form, looking around everywhere for signs of Ghostface.*_

LESLIE: Hey…come on, we've got to get out…

_*Leslie slowly approaches the body, and spins it around. He jumps back, shrieking.*_

LESLIE: Oh…Jesus!

_*The face that looks back at Leslie is not a face at all, but a bloody mess. She has been skinned. Leslie begins to vomit onto the ground in disgust.*_

LESLIE: No…no…

_*A shadow passing behind Leslie makes him jump and whimper, backing away from the lifeless form before him. Spinning around, he screams. On Adam's headstone, in blood, somebody has written 'LESLIE SIMMONS'. He screams, and begins to run from the cemetery. He makes it to his car, and hops inside. He is about to drive off when his phone beeps.*_

LESLIE (reading): Rule number one…check the backseat.

_*Ghostface shoots his hands out and grabs Leslie's head, smacking it straight into the steering-wheel, knocking him out cold.*_

CUT TO – DARKNESS

_*Leslie wakes up in a cramped space in the dark, and moans as he touches his head.*_

LESLIE: Ahh…what the hell…

_*Leslie begins to smack on the wood in front of his face.*_

LESLIE (screaming): Hello…hello?

_*He begins to sniff and pulls back his hands to reveal a sticky substance on them. He licks his hand. Touching his body, he finds himself coated in the substance.*_

LESLIE: What the…honey?

_*Leslie's phone beeps again, and he pulls it out quickly. The light reveals that Leslie is trapped in the coffin. Just above him, a small piece of cracked wood shows.*_

LESLIE (determined): _Kill Bill_, eat your heart out.

_*Leslie punches the spot once, twice, thrice…and it caves in. But rather than a sea of dirt, a sea of ants begin to swarm into the coffin.*_

LESLIE (screaming): No…no…no!

CUT TO – EXT. GRAVEYARD

_*Leslie's screams can be heard as the rain begins to wash the blood off the gravestone to again read 'ADAM CARROLL'. A pile of fresh flowers are now situated on the grave.*_

_SCREAM 8 FLASHES ACROSS SCREEN_

END SCENE


	3. Scene Two: Not His Daughter

**SCENE TWO: NOT HIS DAUGHTER**

_INT. KIRBY'S HOUSE – 3 MONTHS LATER_

_*A distraught KIRBY REED (Hayden Panettiere) sits on the couch as a policeman interviews her. In the next room, the pugnacious EMILY CARROLL (Kaya Scodelario) paces back and forth as the body of DREW THOMPSON (Neil Patrick Harris) is taken from the house.*_

POLICEMAN: And then what happened?

KIRBY (upset): He called me! He said he'd taken Sidney and that…

POLICEMAN: Let me get this straight…by '_he'_, you mean…

KIRBY: Adam Carroll! Adam_ fucking_ Carroll!

POLICEMAN (sceptically): Right.

_*The policeman puts down his notepad and looks at Kirby, concerned.*_

POLICEMAN: You know, when someone goes through a highly traumatic experience such as yourself it is not unusual for their perceptions to be...skewed.

KIRBY: I'm telling the truth. He's alive.

POLICEMAN: Oh, I'm sure you believe that…but it isn't possible. These rumours that are going around…they are just that; baseless rumours.

KIRBY: You've got to listen to me. He was working for the FBI under a new identity, but he escaped…then he was hiding behind Drew Thompson as a way of getting close to his victims…he wanted revenge for the execution!

POLICEMAN (standing up): I'm sorry, Ms. Reed. Do you even realise how insane that sounds?

_*Emily runs up to the policeman and slaps him; hard.*_

EMILY: Don't you dare call her insane.

_*The policeman grabs Emily by the wrist and looks at her in annoyance.*_

POLICEMAN: I'll have you know, little lady, that assaulting a police officer is a serious offence.

EMILY: And what about ignoring her statement when a g…g…gutted body is being hauled out from the next room? How's that for _fucking serious_?

_*The officer hesitates, looking outside to see the ambulance driving away. He looks back to see Emily staring at him with her intense eyes.*_

POLICEMAN (gulping): Let me call the station.

_*The officer walks out of the house. Emily sits next to Kirby and grabs her hand.*_

KIRBY: Why won't they listen to me?

EMILY: Just wait til Dewey gets back. Then they'll have to listen.

KIRBY (crying): But what if they don't?

EMILY: Then_ I'll_ make them.

CUT TO – INT. HOSPITAL ROOM

_*DEWEY RILEY (David Arquette) sits at the side of a bed in which the bruised AMY THOMAS (Eliza Dushku) lays sleeping. She slowly stirs, and looks to Dewey.*_

AMY (weak): Dewey…you came back.

_*He gives her a weak smile, then looks away.*_

AMY: What's…what's wrong?

_*Dewey leans across and rubs Amy's hand tenderly.*_

DEWEY: I've got some bad news.

AMY: More bad news! I don't know what can be worse than being stuck in this damn bed.

DEWEY: It turns out Luke wasn't the only killer.

AMY: Oh my God…he had a partner?

DEWEY: Not exactly…turns out the damn cameraman was killing of his own accord the whole time.

AMY: And Drew?

DEWEY: Dead; gutted and left hanging in Sidney's room.

AMY: Sidney's room? Is she OK?

DEWEY: That's the really bad news…he took her.

AMY: He took a child? Why the hell would he do that?

DEWEY: That's the really, really bad news…Draco is actually Adam.

AMY: Adam Carroll? But…he's dead.

DEWEY: It's…a long story. You just have to take my word for it.

_*Amy falls silent, looking down at her bed.*_

AMY: Please tell me you don't have really, really, really bad news.

DEWEY: I've got some better news.

_*Dewey leans forward and kisses Amy tenderly.*_

DEWEY: We're going to catch him…I just needed to make sure he hadn't gotten to you and tried to finish the job.

AMY: I'm fine, Dewey. He couldn't kill me the first time; he won't be able to the second time. Besides, if he's taken Sidney, he's long gone.

DEWEY: For Kirby's sake, I hope not.

_*Dewey gets up and walks towards the door.*_

AMY: Going already?

DEWEY: I'm needed elsewhere…but I'll be back. Hang tight, OK?

AMY (smiling): OK.

_*Dewey waves as he exits. As he turns a corner in the corridor, he bumps into a serious looking Latina lady SANDRA NARINE (Michelle Rodriguez), who frowns at him.*_

DEWEY: Oh, excuse me!

_*Dewey continues down the hall. The woman watches as he leaves the corridor, and then pulls a phone to her mouth.*_

NARINE: He's leaving.

CUT TO – KIRBY'S HOUSE

_*The policeman walks back in as Emily and Kirby remain in the living room.*_

POLICEMAN: Well, at least one thing you've said checks out. We've had a few complaints about a Channel 10 News van driving erratically heading East out of town.

KIRBY: And? Was it stopped?

POLICEMAN: Seemed to fall off the radar after Frederick Drive.

KIRBY: Did they get a look at who was driving?

POLICEMAN: Oh…I didn't ask.

KIRBY: Would you mind?

_*The policeman sighs and walks back out of the house. Kirby runs to her bedroom and starts throwing clothes into a small bag as Emily watches with interest.*_

KIRBY: Don't ask what I'm doing.

EMILY: I won't…I'm not stupid.

KIRBY: Tell Dewey…

EMILY (interrupting): Why don't you wait and tell him yourself?

KIRBY: He wouldn't approve…he wouldn't understand. He doesn't have a daughter.

EMILY: He has _me_.

KIRBY (agitated): It's…not the same.

EMILY: Why n…not?

KIRBY (yelling): Because you're not his daughter, and you never will be!

_*Kirby looks away, aware she has said the wrong thing. In spite of herself, Emily has tears in her eyes.*_

KIRBY: Emily, wait! I didn't mean it!

_*Emily turns away and walks down the hall, slamming her bedroom door behind her.*_

KIRBY: I'm sorry.

_*Kirby closes the bag, and walks to the front of the house. She can see the officer on the other side of the road, in deep conversation in his car. Kirby slinks out and hops into her car, and slowly reverses it out of the driveway. She takes off down the road towards the East, and looks back at the house with sadness.*_

KIRBY: Look after him, Em.

END SCENE


	4. Scene Three: Agents of Death

**SCENE THREE: AGENTS OF DEATH**

INT. CAR - MIDDAY

_*A car drives along a windy road near the coast. ADAM CARROLL (Dave Franco) looks over to the passengers seat where the young SIDNEY REED sits.*_

ADAM: This is the life, huh? Just you and me…the open road…limitless possibilities…

_*He looks at Sidney, who laughs.*_

ADAM: …we just need to figure out which of those possibilities we are going to take.

_*The radio blares a tune as the news begins to be read.*_

ADAM: Shh! Shh!

_*Adam turns the radio up, and listens in.*_

[RADIO]: …believed to be a local student who committed the murders, though his name has not yet been released. The three student deaths are believed to be the final acts of this killer, who was killed by Emily Carroll, the brother of deceased serial killer Adam…

_*Adam tunes out with a smile on his face.*_

ADAM (to Sidney): You hear that? _Deceased_…they still think I'm dead. That is good news, bub…very good indeed.

[RADIO]: …in other news, there is still no sign of Mr. Leslie Simmons who was reported missing just over three months…

ADAM: …not good for everybody, mind.

_*Adam looks into the rear-view mirror and curses. A police car has flashed its lights on and is motioning for him to pull over.*_

ADAM (to self): Shit!

_*Adam calmly pulls the car over to the side of the road, and fingers a knife that lies in his jean pocket. The officer exits his car and walks up to the side of Adam's window.*_

ADAM: Problem, officer?

OFFICER: Do you know what the speed limit is around here, boy?

_*Adam breathes a sigh of relief.*_

ADAM: 70?

OFFICER: 65. I ought to book you right here and…

_*The officer narrows his eyes at Adam, who begins to slide the knife out of his pocket.*_

OFFICER: I've seen you somewhere before…

ADAM: Oh…and where's that?

_*Adam now has the knife in his hand, but well hidden from view.*_

OFFICER: The TV! You're that boy who survived the murders at the school last night!

_*Adam slides the knife back into his pocket.*_

ADAM: Yes…that's me.

OFFICER: You're a hero, lad…saving that Carroll girl even after what her brother did to all those people…you'd have a right mind to leave her to the scoundrel.

ADAM (smiling): I'm a big believer in second chances, sir.

_*The officer grins and tears up the ticket.*_

OFFICER: Me too. Have a good journey…and remember, stick to 65.

ADAM: Of course. Safety is my number one priority with the little one around.

_*The officer walks back and gets into his car, driving away into the distance. Adam looks at the road, and then at his daughter.*_

ADAM (pondering): Well, Sidney…where to now?

CUT TO – EXT. KIRBY'S HOUSE

_*Dewey pulls up in the driveway, noticing that Kirby's car is gone. He hops out quickly and looks around in annoyance.*_

DEWEY: Kirby…

_*He runs up to the front door, and is about to open it when someone grabs his shoulder and spins him around.*_

DEWEY: Hey!

POLICEMAN: Sorry, Mr. Riley…it's Ms. Reed; she's gone.

DEWEY: What do you mean she's gone?

POLICEMAN: I'm sorry, sir. I went to find out more information for her and she was gone before I could get back inside.

_*Dewey shakes his head and opens the door.*_

DEWEY (yelling out): Emily? Emily?

_*The officer goes to follow, but Dewey slams the door in his face.*_

POLICEMAN: Well…fuck you too, Mr. Riley.

SHUEY: Excuse me!

_*The policeman looks across the road to find a burly man in sunglasses is sitting in his car, a black sedan, behind the police car. The policeman walks over to find the man is NATHAN SHUEY (Sam Worthington), an intimidating figure dressed in a full suit and tie.*_

POLICEMAN: Can I help you?

SHUEY: I'm looking for a man…a Mr. Dwight Riley. Might you know where I can find him?

POLICEMAN: Right in there…I didn't catch your name, Mr…

_*Before the policeman can finish his sentence, Shuey takes out a silenced-handgun and shoots him in the forehead. He drops to the road, stone dead. Shuey gets out of his car and looks towards the house.*_

SHUEY: No, you didn't.

CUT TO – INT. KIRBY'S HOUSE

_*Dewey is sitting in silence on Kirby's bed when there is a knock at the door. He slowly walks and opens it to find Shuey standing there.*_

DEWEY: I'm sorry; I don't want to buy…

SHUEY: I'm not here to buy anything, Mr. Riley…I'm here to help. Can I come in?

DEWEY: It's not a good time.

SHUEY: Which is exactly why I am here; no doubt you have questions you want to ask about why Mr. Carroll just killed a famous newsreader in your home?

_*Dewey hesitates at the name.*_

DEWEY: You know about Adam?

_*Shuey takes out his wallet and points it at Dewey. The letters FBI can be seen clearly.*_

SHUEY: I'm Agent Nathan Shuey of the FBI…I'd introduce you to my partner Sandra Narine, but she is needed…elsewhere…for the time being.

DEWEY: The…the _FBI_?

SHUEY: Yes…can I come in?

DEWEY: Oh…by all means.

_*Dewey opens the door further and allows the man to enter. He ushers him into the kitchen where both sit down at the table.*_

DEWEY: Can I get you anything?

SHUEY: All that I require from you is information.

DEWEY: Information about Adam?

SHUEY: And all those involved in this little…situation.

DEWEY (angry): Situation? I had to help clean up the bodies of three teenagers last night, and a child has been taken away by a murderer!

_*Shuey coughs, and places his gun on the table; a gesture that does not go unnoticed.*_

SHUEY: Mr. Riley…I'd prefer if we could keep this conversation civil.

DEWEY: And I'd prefer it if you people would let psychos like Adam die when they are supposed to.

SHUEY (chuckling): 'You people'? You make it sound like we are the enemy.

DEWEY: And? Aren't you?

_*The two men stare each other down.*_

SHUEY (sternly): All that I want is the names and locations of the people that are aware of Adam's survival.

DEWEY: Why?

SHUEY: So we can help track him down, of course; that's all.

DEWEY: What would you say if I said I don't believe you?

SHUEY (patting gun): That would be…most unfortunate.

DEWEY: Are you threatening me?

SHUEY: Well…not you, per se.

_*Shuey looks at a picture of Kirby on the wall and smiles; Dewey stands up and points to the door.*_

DEWEY: I want you out of my house.

SHUEY: Just as we were starting to get along?

DEWEY: I said out!

_*Shuey smiles and gets out of his chair, and begins to walk from the house.*_

SHUEY: If you wish…but I warn you, Mr. Riley. We are a team that you'd rather be playing for than against.

DEWEY: I guess we'll find out, won't we?

_*Dewey slams the door in Dewey's face. Shuey smirks and pulls out his phone.*_

SHUEY (on phone): It's Shuey. He's being…unreasonable. Take care of her…now.

CUT TO – INT. HOSPITAL ROOM

_*Amy lays on the bed, barely awake; Narine walks into the room and begins to inspect Amy's monitors.*_

AMY (weak): Oh…where's the usual Nurse?

_*Narine looks down at her with contempt.*_

AMY: Barrel of laughs, hey?

_*Narine turns her back and pulls a needle full of a clear liquid out of her pocket. She walks to Amy's IV and slowly begins to inject the liquid into it. Narine pockets the empty syringe and turns to Amy, smiling evilly.*_

AMY: Happy now?

_*Narine nods and begins to walk out. Amy's hands suddenly fly to her throat as her breathing becomes weaker; her throat closing up over. She slowly turns blue in the face until she passes out, growing weaker and weaker. From her POV, the world becomes blurry as she dies with hospital staff rushing into the room. The last thing she see's is Narine walking through the crowd and out of the hospital.*_

END SCENE


	5. Scene Four: A Bird in the Bush

**SCENE FOUR: A BIRD IN THE BUSH**

INT. KIRBY'S CAR - NIGHT

_*Kirby drives down a dark road by herself. She looks at her phone, showing 32 missed calls.*_

KIRBY: Sorry, Dewey. Kirby can't make it to the phone right now…

_*She looks at the phone again, realising. She picks it up and calls the number under 'Recent Calls'.*_

KIRBY: Come on…pick up, you bastard. Come on…

_*The phone rings out, and Kirby throws it on the passenger seat in frustration.*_

KIRBY (angry): Fucker!

_*Kirby slumps against the wheel, but her phone begins to ring. The same number shows up as calling. She quickly picks it up.*_

KIRBY: I swear, if you've hurt her…

GHOSTFACE: Hello, Kirby.

KIRBY: You don't need to put on the voice, Adam. I know it's you.

GHOSTFACE (taunting): Oh…but it's not!

_*A chill goes down Kirby's spine.*_

GHOSTFACE: You should tell your lover not to throw evidence out of moving news vans. He's lucky I found it before the police did…or then again, maybe he's not.

KIRBY: Who is this?

GHOSTFACE: Don't you ever get tired of asking that, Kirby? What is this…your fourth time?

KIRBY: Fifth and counting.

GHOSTFACE (laughing): Gale Weathers didn't make it through her fifth! Your boyfriend made sure of that. And I'm going to make sure you don't break her record.

KIRBY: This isn't a game!

GHOSTFACE: To the contrary…this whole thing is a game. So far, Adam is winning…but not for long…not when I get my hands on him.

KIRBY: What did he do to you?

GHOSTFACE: He's fucked over a lot of people to get where he is now…surely you can understand that.

KIRBY: I don't empathise with pieces of shit like you.

GHOSTFACE: You'll be empathising with your friends from Woodsboro before too long…you'll know how it feels to have my knife slice right through your spine…slitting your throat and spilling your innards all over the fucking car!

KIRBY: You'll have to get to me…

_*Kirby hesitates.*_

KIRBY: What do you mean 'the car'?

GHOSTFACE: You're in it right now, aren't you?

KIRBY: How do you know that?

_*A noise comes from the back of the car.*_

GHOSTFACE (menacing): Because I'm closer than you think!

_*Kirby pockets her phone and pulls the car over to the side of the road and jumps out. She grabs a rock from the ground and thrusts the back of the car open.*_

KIRBY: Come and get me, asshole!

_*Somebody moves inside the car, and Kirby hurls the rock. The person yells out in pain, and the response is swift. A gunshot rings out and narrowly misses Kirby, who falls onto the ground in shock. A shrill voice calls out from the darkness of the compartment.*_

EMILY: Kirby! It's me!

_*Emily slowly makes her way to the tailgate, and slips out of the car. She is bleeding from the forehead and holding a handgun; clearly looking annoyed.*_

EMILY: That _fucking_ hurt!

KIRBY: Emily! Thank God!

_*Kirby jumps up and grabs Emily in a big hug, clearly relieved. She suddenly pushes her away suddenly.*_

KIRBY: You shot at me!

EMILY: You t…threw a rock at me!

_*Kirby snatches the gun off Emily.*_

KIRBY: You shouldn't be carrying a gun. It isn't safe.

EMILY: It's not safe to be without one! It's not my fault everyone else in these s…situations is too stupid to carry one.

KIRBY: Where'd you get it, anyway?

EMILY (shrugging): Dewey's room…I figured I could steal one when he went to the hospital.

_*Kirby pockets the gun, now looking less angry. She rubs the blood from Emily's forehead tenderly.*_

KIRBY: You shouldn't have come.

EMILY (smirking): I wasn't about to let you go alone, was I?

_*Kirby smiles in spite of herself.*_

KIRBY: Thanks.

EMILY: Why were you so agro? You could have hurt me!

KIRBY: I got a call…

EMILY: From Adam?

KIRBY: They were using the _Stab_ voice…they said they knew I was in the car.

_*Emily grabs Kirby's wrist and pulls her into the bushes.*_

KIRBY: Hey! What are you doing?

EMILY: Think! If they knew you were driving, you've been followed.

KIRBY: Really?

EMILY (shaking head): I l…l…love you, Kirby. But you wouldn't last a week on the streets.

_*Emily looks out on the street, which is empty apart from Kirby's car.*_

EMILY: We should go.

KIRBY: Wait.

_*Kirby takes out her phone and redials the last number. A ringtone can be heard playing from deeper in the bushes.*_

EMILY: Is that…

KIRBY: Shh!

_*Kirby creeps deeper into the scrub, with Emily following close behind. Kirby takes out the gun and holds it tight. A large shadow is looming ahead; and it slowly comes into view. It is the news van, ditched off the road. The ringing seems to be coming from inside.*_

KIRBY (whispering): It's the van.

EMILY (whispering): Well, duh.

KIRBY: He's in there…we've got to be careful.

EMILY: That's not how I do things.

_*Emily grabs the gun out of Kirby's hands and steps out into the clearing. She shoots straight at the van once, twice, thrice. The ringing suddenly stops, and Emily turns around triumphant.*_

EMILY: Consider that call ended.

_*Kirby smiles and then looks down at her phone to see that it is currently in a call. She puts her phone to her head in horror.*_

GHOSTFACE: Poor Emily…strike three, _she's out_!

KIRBY (screaming): Em…look out!

_*Ghostface runs out from the bushes to the side and slashes at Emily, who is sliced down the arm and drops the gun. Ghostface grabs it and waves it around menacingly.*_

EMILY (screaming): Run!

_*Kirby runs in one direction into the bushes, and Emily runs the other. A few shots can be heard, and Kirby spins around. She spots Ghostface pop up, and she screams and continues running.*_

CUT TO – EXT. BUSHES

_*Emily slowly crouches down besides a log, looking out for signs of Ghostface. Kirby runs out of the bushes in front of her and stands with her back turned. Just as Emily is about to call out, Ghostface slinks out behind her and begins to approach Kirby from behind, knife raised.*_

KIRBY (quietly): Emily…Emily?

_*Ghostface seems ready to strike when Emily acts. She jumps up from her hiding spot and yells out as loud as she can.*_

EMILY (yelling): Over here, you f…fucker!

_*Ghostface spins around; but instead of running at her with the knife, he reveals the gun in the other hand and shoots Emily directly in the chest. She screams and flies back over the log, as if in slow motion. Kirby spins around and screams in anguish.*_

KIRBY (screaming): No!

END SCENE


	6. Scene Five: Whipped

**SCENE FIVE: WHIPPED**

INT. HOSPITAL ROOM – NIGHT

_*Dewey sits at the edge of Amy's bed, holding her limp hand. She looks peaceful in death, lying back on the bed with her eyes closed. A Doctor stands in the room looking at him with sympathy.*_

DEWEY (crying): What happened?

DOCTOR: We're not one hundred percent certain yet, but we think she may have had a bad reaction to the painkillers.

DEWEY: Was she in pain?

DOCTOR: Any pain your wife felt did not last long, I can assure you.

DEWEY: She wasn't my wife.

DOCTOR: Oh, I'm sorry…I just assumed…

DEWEY: It's OK. I just wish…I just wish we'd had more time…together…

_*Dewey begins to break down, and the Doctor heads to leave the room.*_

DOCTOR: You can have all the time you need now, sir.

_*The Doctor leaves. Dewey wipes the tears from his eyes and looks at Amy closely.*_

DEWEY: You were my rock after what happened to Sidney…after losing Gale she was all I had; and after I lost her…it was nice to have someone to talk to, that's all. Kirby…she's great…but she's still just a kid…Emily too. Not having you to lean on…I just…I can't even begin to imagine what it will be like. But what really kills me…you never really knew how deeply I cared for you…and now…you'll never know.

_*Dewey kisses her forehead.*_

DEWEY: _Rest in peace_, Amy.

CUT TO – EXT. BUSHES

_*The sound of the gunshot still rings out as Kirby looks on in horror. Before Ghostface can turn around, she grabs a loose branch off the ground and smacks his gun hand with it, sending it flying through the air.*_

KIRBY (screaming): You're dead! You hear me? Dead!

_*Kirby swings the branch again but Ghostface is too quick, grabbing the end of it and thrusting it at her, knocking her to the ground. Kirby crawls backwards in terror as Ghostface walks towards her, knife in hand.*_

KIRBY (screaming): Come on, then! Do it! Kill me if you have the balls!

_*Ghostface is about to stab down when somebody tackles from behind. In a flash, the figure moves for the gun, but Ghostface is too quick; running into the bushes and away from the two. Kirby spins around to see that it is Emily.*_

KIRBY (shocked): E…Emily?

EMILY: Guns aren't the only things Dewey k…keeps in his drawers.

_*Emily lifts up her shirt to reveal a bulletproof vest.*_

EMILY (rolling her eyes): Sidney Prescott 2.0, right?

_*Kirby rushes forward and grabs Emily, holding her tighter than ever.*_

KIRBY: I thought you were dead!

EMILY (taken aback): I'm fine.

KIRBY: Thank God…I don't know what I'd have done…

_*Emily shakes Kirby off.*_

EMILY: There'll be time for this later…we've got to get after him.

KIRBY: I don't know about you, but chasing Ghostface through the bushes at night? I say we get back to the car and we…

_*The sound of Kirby's car being started up can be heard through the bushes.*_

KIRBY: That mother fucker!

_*The two run through the bushes to the road, but they are too late; the only lights visible are those of the headlights of Kirby's car being driven into the distance.*_

KIRBY: My car! Bastard!

_*Kirby slumps against the side of the road, despondent.*_

KIRBY: We're miles from home…no car, no idea where Adam or Sidney are…apparently another freak in a fucking costume out to kill us…what the hell are we meant to do?

EMILY: We keep fighting.

_*Emily begins to walk down the side of the road, and looks back when Kirby doesn't move. Walking back to Kirby, she puts her hand out.*_

EMILY: For Sidney.

_*Kirby takes her hand and allows her to help her up. The two begin to make their way down the road together and into the darkness.*_

CUT TO – INT. HOSPITAL CARPARK

_*An obviously upset Dewey makes his way into the multi-storey carpark next to the hospital. There is nobody else around and the silence is eerie. Dewey approaches where he believes his car should be, but is shocked to find that there is nothing there.*_

DEWEY (to himself): Huh?

SHUEY: Evening, Mr. Riley.

_*Dewey spins around to find Shuey leaning against a wall where a few seconds previously there had been nobody.*_

DEWEY: What do you want?

SHUEY: Just thought I'd offer my deepest condolences…it's a tragedy, isn't it? A strong woman like Ms. Thomas survives two horrible murder sprees just to die at the hands of a lazy anaesthesiologist. Where's the _dignity_?

DEWEY: How do you know about…about Amy?

_*Shuey smiles and slowly begins to walk towards Dewey.*_

SHUEY: It's my job to know things about people, Mr. Riley. Its how I know you suffered a great deal after the death of your ex-wife…and how I know you had developed feelings for Ms. Thomas in there. It can't be easy to watch two people you cared about so deeply be killed, can it?

DEWEY: Killed?

_*Dewey's hands fly to his jacket, but Shuey laughs. Dewey groans as he realises he does not have a gun on his person.*_

SHUEY (amused): You are unarmed, Mr. Riley. They don't allow unofficial lawmen to carry firearms in a public hospital.

_*Dewey backs away slowly as Shuey walks ever closer.*_

DEWEY: You killed her.

SHUEY: No, _you did_. I'll offer again, Mr. Riley…give me the names of those aware of Adam Carroll's ongoing existence, and I'll make sure they are brought in unharmed.

_*Dewey looks uncertain, but then looks at Shuey's shirt closer. There seem to be droplets of the policeman's blood visible.*_

DEWEY: Like hell you will…

_*Dewey turns around to escape but is pistol-whipper by Narine, standing directly behind him. He falls to the ground, unconscious. She moves to shoot him in the head, but Shuey puts out his arms in protest.*_

SHUEY: No.

NARINE (mad eyes): Let me…

SHUEY (sternly): I said no.

NARINE: Why?

SHUEY: Ms. Thomas was a _nobody_…expendable. Mr. Riley, on the other hand, my prove himself to be a useful commodity. Certainly one worth keeping alive…

_*Narine grabs Dewey and begins to drag him towards the van.*_

SHUEY: …for now.

_*Narine, with surprising strength, throws Dewey's body into the back of the van and jumps in after him, closing the door behind her. Shuey gets into the drivers seat and starts the van, moving it out of the parking lot.*_

END SCENE


	7. Scene Six: Vantastic

**SCENE SIX: VANTASTIC**

EXT. PETROL STATION – MORNING

_*Adam stands fuelling up his car. Sidney is playing with a toy in her baby seat and Adam waves playfully to her as he puts the fuel cap back on and heads to pay. Entering the station, he grabs a newspaper and reads it as he walks to pay for his fuel. There is no mention of Drew's death.*_

ATTENDANT: Fifty bucks.

ADAM: Sure.

_*Adam hands the money over.*_

ADAM: Is this today's paper?

ATTENDANT: Yep. Only came in about ten minutes ago, fresh off the press.

ADAM: Thanks.

_*Adam makes his way back to the car and drives off quickly. He flips through the pages while driving.*_

ADAM (reading to himself): Students killed…Officer Thomas taken to hospital…Mr. Rounds killed at the scene…nothing about Thompson…as though it never happened…curiouser and curiouser.

_*He scrunches up the paper and throws it onto the back seat. He looks over at Sidney with a grimace on his face.*_

ADAM: Looks like they're onto us, Sid; the bastards.

CUT TO – EXT. ROADSIDE

_*Kirby and Emily make their way down the side of the road. A white station wagon roars into the distance despite Kirby holding her arm out.*_

KIRBY (yelling): Fine! Don't help us! Wanker!

EMILY: Relax, Kirby. There's no rush.

KIRBY: What do you mean there's no rush?

EMILY: If w…we don't know where Adam is going then hitching a lift won't do us much good, will it?

KIRBY: Where do you think he's going?

EMILY (shrugging): Beats me. But my brother isn't an idiot…it shouldn't be too hard to figure it out.

KIRBY: He could be anywhere, Em!

EMILY (ignoring Kirby): He's a logical person…he'd have had the w…whole thing planned out; which means he has s…somewhere in mind to take her…somewhere where they can be safe.

KIRBY: Back to New York?

EMILY: Wrong direction.

KIRBY: Woodsboro?

EMILY: Too obvious. Besides, it's been done.

KIRBY: Ugh, you sound like Robbie…and Tony…and Randy Meeks.

EMILY: …and Luke. But Adam based his murders around horror movies…is it that unrealistic that he's based his getaway on it too?

_*Kirby snaps her fingers.*_

KIRBY: I remember something…Randy Meeks' YouTube channel…his last video before he was killed.

EMILY: What about it?

KIRBY: It was during the Hollywood murders…he warned Sidney that the third and final chapter of a series would have certain rules to it.

EMILY: And this would be Adam's third…

KIRBY: Exactly! The third and final chapter of a trilogy, which according to the video…

EMILY (interrupting): "…are all about going back to the beginning and discovering something that wasn't true from the get-go."

_*Kirby looks at Emily in amazement.*_

EMILY (grinning): Randy for the win.

KIRBY: Going back to the beginning…but that would mean Woodsboro!

EMILY (shaking head): Think. We're going in the right direction. T…Tony and Adam didn't hatch their plan in Woodsboro, did they?

KIRBY: Just tell me, Em.

EMILY: Next state over; Wesley College.

_*Kirby looks somewhat sceptical.*_

KIRBY: Adam is hardly going to rent a dorm room and keep Sidney in there…is he?

EMILY: D…Do you have any better leads?

KIRBY: I guess not…hey, this looks promising.

_*Kirby spots a vehicle in the distance and begins to wave furiously.*_

KIRBY (yelling): Hey! Please, stop! Yes!

_*Kirby jumps for joy as the vehicle, an oddly painted van, begins to pull to the side of the road near them. As they walk closer, they see it is a hippy-style van painted in all manner of colours.*_

KIRBY: Oh, boy.

_*Emily walks past Kirby, smiling.*_

EMILY: Beggars can't be choosers, sis.

_*Kirby walks to the drivers' side window, which is being wound down. Inside, British backpackers and lovers TOM EVANS (Joe Dempsie) and MADDIE ARMSTRONG (Hannah Murray) smile back at the two.*_

TOM: Bit lost there, mate?

KIRBY: Thank God you stopped…we've been walking for hours.

MADDIE (dreamily): Why walk when you can drive?

TOM: I don't think they have a car, babes.

_*Tom leans over and kisses Maddie passionately. Emily makes a face.*_

TOM: So where are you headed?

KIRBY: There's a College in the city, next state down…is there any chance that's along the way for you?

_*Tom nods at Maddie, who opens the door on her side.*_

TOM (smiling): No reason it can't be.

_*Kirby smiles and runs around the other side with Emily. The two jump into the front of the van, which is a bit of a tight squish with the four of them there.*_

TOM: I'm Tom, and this is my beautiful Maddie.

KIRBY: I'm Kirby…and this is Emily.

EMILY: Hi…

MADDIE: Oh, hello!

_*Maddie leans over and hugs both of them. Emily makes another face at Kirby. Tom begins to take off down the road.*_

MADDIE: What were you doing walking down the side of that road?

KIRBY: It's a…long story. What about you two? This is a…interesting van.

TOM: We're on 'oliday…going wherever life takes us. Isn't that right, Mads?

MADDIE: It's lovely here. Makes you really feel alive.

TOM: Best feeling in the world. Fucking raining cats and dogs back at home…but look at this; the open road with my babes…what could be better?

_*Tom takes out a joint and begins to light it. He takes a big puff and blows the smoke out of the open window.*_

KIRBY: Should you be doing that?

TOM: Good point. Bit of help?

_*Tom hands the joint to Maddie, who holds it close to his mouth for him so he can smoke. He places both hands on the wheel and winks at Kirby.*_

TOM: Both hands on the wheel…matter of public safety, yeah?

_*Kirby looks at Emily, who is now smirking.*_

KIRBY (under her breath): Let us get there in one piece…

END SCENE


	8. Scene Seven: Shit Happens

**SCENE SEVEN: SHIT HAPPENS**

INT. DINER – AFTERNOON

_*Adam sits at a table in a diner, cap pulled over to cover most of his face. He is feeding Sidney, who refuses to eat.*_

ADAM: Here comes the airplane…

_*Adam moves the bottle around playfully but she again refuses to eat. Adam is obviously becoming agitated.*_

ADAM: Aren't you hungry?

_*The waitress walks up to the table; an older woman in her 50s.*_

WAITRESS: Having trouble feeding the kid? Take my advice; leave it to the baby momma.

ADAM: She's not around.

WAITRESS: Aw…I'm sorry to hear it. But maybe you should try angling the bottle more so the little one thinks it's the breast of her mother instead of a bottle…which isn't as healthy as…

ADAM (agitated): Look, I've got this, OK?

WAITRESS: OK…I was just trying to help…

_*The waitress walks away, annoyed. Adam sighs and puts the bottle down, and pulls a book out of his rucksack. Turning it over, the cover reads 'WESLEY COLLEGE YEARBOOK 2008'. He opens it and begins to flip through the pages, pointing at somebody, but we can not see who.*_

ADAM (to Sidney): This is where we're going…we'll be safe there, Sid. I promise.

CUT TO – INT. VAN

_*Kirby drives the van along the road with Emily in the passengers' seat. The two sit in awkward silence, and it soon becomes clear why; the van wobbles as it drives along and the sound of Tom and Maddie having loud sex can be heard coming from the back of the van. They fall silent after the loudest moans yet.*_

KIRBY: I swear all these guys do is drive, smoke pot, and fuck each other's brains out.

EMILY: You're just jealous.

KIRBY: Jealous of that? You can't be serious.

_*Emily looks straight at Kirby with a knowing grin.*_

EMILY: I just think its f…funny, that's all.

KIRBY: What is?

EMILY: That ever since A…Adam died, you didn't even try to get it off with any other guy…let's be honest, you're hot enough to have a range to choose from…

KIRBY: Is that a compliment, Emily?

EMILY: …and when you finally make a pass on someone, its Adam in disguise.

_*Emily laughs, and Kirby looks sheepish.*_

EMILY: Please, I heard you from the living room. "…_I was just hoping that…you could stay one night, couldn't you_?"

KIRBY: It's none of your business.

EMILY: You're not over him.

KIRBY: I was over him that night at the clinic when I saw the video of him killing Vanessa.

EMILY: Yeah, right.

KIRBY: What kind of sicko would still have feelings for somebody who did the things Adam did?

EMILY: I don't know…m…maybe the type who keeps a photo of him in her wallet still?

_*Kirby looks shocked.*_

KIRBY: You look through my wallet?

EMILY: So you don't deny it?

KIRBY: Like I said…it's none of your business.

_*There is an awkward silence as Kirby drives on. In the back, the sound of Tom and Maddie beginning to have sex again starts up and Kirby slams her fists against the wheel. Emily simply looks amused.*_

KIRBY: Seriously!

CUT TO – INT. DINER

_*Adam is finally getting Sidney latched on to the bottle, and he sighs in relief.*_

ADAM: She's on…thank God! Things are starting to look up…

_*Adam turns his head out to the window, and instantly ducks.*_

ADAM: Shit!

_*Shuey and Narine have just pulled up to the diner and are walking towards the entrance. The waitress walks up to Adam looking concerned.*_

WAITRESS: Checking how clean our floors are, sugar?

ADAM: Listen to me…

_*The waitress leans in closer.*_

ADAM: Those two that are about to come in and ask…to see me. I need you to tell them that you haven't seen me, OK?

WAITRESS: Are you in trouble?

ADAM: …something like that. But I've done nothing, I swear!

WAITRESS: I don't protect people that have been rude to me, I'm sorry.

_*She moves to leave, but Adam grabs her by the apron.*_

ADAM (upset): Please…they want to take away my daughter…you're a parent…can you imagine it happening to you?

_*The waitress softens somewhat, but walks away anyway. Adam grabs Sidney and his bag and moves to the back of the diner and into the toilets. He manages to get out of sight just as Shuey and Narine enter. They walk up to the counter where the waitress is waiting for them.*_

SHUEY: Afternoon, ma'am. What do you recommend?

_*Narine clears her throat behind him, and he smiles at annoying her.*_

SHUEY: Perhaps we should get straight to business. I'm Agent Nathan Shuey of the FBI, and this is my partner Agent Sandra Narine.

WAITRESS: Wow, the FBI? What brings you out to our little diner?

SHUEY: We are on the trail of a dangerous fugitive and we suspect he may be travelling this way.

WAITRESS (narrowing eyes): How dangerous are we talking?

SHUEY: Murder, kidnapping, grand theft auto…I'd say fairly dangerous.

_*Shuey takes out a photo of Adam and shows it to the waitress.*_

SHUEY: Have you seen this man? He would more than likely have a young child on his person.

_*The waitress looks at the photo, seemingly considering whether or not to turn Adam in.*_

WAITRESS: Hmm…I can't be sure. Do you have any more photos?

SHUEY: Of course.

_*Shuey takes out more photos, and Narine taps his shoulder.*_

SHUEY (amused): You don't need to ask my permission, Narine. Do you have facilities, ma'am?

WAITRESS: Of course…at the back, dear.

_*Shuey nods, and Narine walks towards the female toilets. She enters, and it appears empty. Walking towards the nearest stall, she is interrupted by the sound of Sidney crying. She takes out her gun straight away and spins to the source of the sound; a cupboard at the end of the room. She walks towards it slowly and whips the door open. Sidney is sitting on the floor by herself, crying.*_

NARINE: Sidney.

_*Narine steps forward, but the door swings back and cracks her in the face. She drops the gun, which slides across the floor. Adam jumps out from behind the door with a knife and slashes at her, but just misses as she dodges it professionally. The two stand staring at each other, eyeing each other off.*_

ADAM: So…Shue's found himself a new partner…

NARINE: An upgrade.

ADAM: …because you know what I did to his last one, right?

NARINE (with contempt): Matthews was weak…not worthy of her position…

ADAM: Going to call him in here, then?

NARINE (grinning): I can deal with you myself.

_*Narine kicks out and collects Adam in the chest, and then in the face. She is super fast and agile; clearly a talented fighter. Adam slashes wildly; he is out of his depth. He hits the floor with blood pouring from his nose.*_

ADAM: Ow…fuck!

NARINE: You're nothing.

_*Adam lunges for the gun, but Narine jumps down on him with her knees. He yells in pain as she then thrusts her elbows into his skull.*_

NARINE: Dirt.

_*Adam wobbles to his feet. Narine now has the gun, but she throws it away and puts her fists up, taunting him.*_

NARINE: I'm going to enjoy killing you…

_*Adam flashes with the knife again, but she hits it out of his hands with ease and then socks him in the gut. He bends over in pain. He looks back at Sidney, who is still crying.*_

NARINE: …and then I'll kill that little bitch too…just to shut her up.

_*At that, something clicks inside Adam. His nose begins to flare, and his eyes widen. He is pissed off!*_

ADAM: Fuck you!

_*Adam hurls the knife which narrowly misses her head, and she becomes unbalanced dodging it. Adam runs forward and tackles her to the ground. He seems to be fighting with more strength than before as he smacks Narine's head into the ground repeatedly, nearly knocking her out. Her blood begins to pool on the floor and her eyes begin to roll back in her head.*_

NARINE (weak): Uhhhh…

ADAM: Nobody threatens my daughter!

_*Adam drags her to the cubicle and thrusts her head into the toilet. She begins to struggle, but he holds her head in the water tight. Eventually, she stops floundering. She is dead. Adam releases the body, and flushes the toilet for good measure. The toilet seat falls down on her head, trapping her head inside the toilet.*_

ADAM: Shit happens.

END SCENE


	9. Scene Eight: Deep and Meaningful

**SCENE EIGHT: DEEP AND MEANINGFUL**

INT. DINER – AFTERNOON

_*Adam grabs Sidney off the floor and slowly moves to the toilet door. Putting his head to the door, the diner is eerily silent. Obviously the noise made in the bathroom has been heard by those in the dining room.*_

ADAM: Sounds like it's closing time, Sid.

_*Adam pushes open the door and ducks down, expecting bullets. All that greets him is silence. He slowly looks up from behind the counter and doubles back in shock. The waitress has been shot dead, and the rest of the diner is empty. There is no sign of Shuey anywhere.*_

ADAM: That can't be good…where are you, you bastard?

_*Adam makes his way to the front of the diner, and see's that he is alone. He makes a dash for the car, and manages to get Sidney inside and drive away. Shuey calmly steps out from the back of the building, cigarette in mouth, and his phone in his hand. His phone shows a dot on a GPS map where Adam's car is going; he is being tracked.*_

SHUEY: You can run, ex-partner…but you can't hide.

_*Shuey dials a number on his phone, and slowly walks back into the diner.*_

CUT TO – INT VAN – EVENING

_*Kirby sits in the passengers seat as Maddie drives along, looking as dopey as ever. The two sit in silence, though Maddie hums along to the radio.*_

MADDIE: Something's troubling you.

KIRBY: I'm sorry?

MADDIE: You've been putting out negative energy ever since we picked you up, Kirby. The spirit catchers in the van do all they can, but it's not enough.

KIRBY (sceptical): I'm not meaning to get my negative energies all over your…lovely…van.

MADDIE: Negative energy only comes about when you keep passive emotions inside…you have to let them out. Only when you release the negative can you become a more positive being.

KIRBY: It's hard to be positive when you've been through half the shit I have.

MADDIE: It's only hard when you aren't being honest with yourself.

_*Maddie looks over at Kirby.*_

MADDIE: What is it you want, Kirby?

KIRBY: What do you mean?

MADDIE: You're chasing something, aren't you?

KIRBY: Some…one.

MADDIE: He must be pretty special.

KIRBY: No, it's a she…

MADDIE: That's not the reading I'm getting from you.

_*Kirby hesitates, slightly taken aback.*_

KIRBY: Can I ask you a question?

MADDIE: You can ask me anything you want.

KIRBY: You and Tom…you seem pretty tight…

MADDIE: He's mine…I'm his. It's simple, and utterly perfect.

KIRBY: Nothing is that simple, Maddie.

MADDIE: Life is as simple as you want it to be…so are relationships. He's the only one for me. And he feels the same. It's…beautiful.

KIRBY: You don't believe that Dr. Phil crap, surely?

MADDIE: Before _my Mother died_, she told me that when I met the right person, I'd know. I did…and I do.

KIRBY: There are billions of people in the world…the odds of ever meeting an actual soul mate are next to impossible.

_*Maddie smiles, and takes a drag from the joint on the dashboard.*_

MADDIE: Love and logic don't go hand in hand. When you know, you know.

KIRBY (slightly desperate): But what if you do find this person…and you find out that you never really knew them…that they did something so horrible that you can never forgive them?

MADDIE: There's no such thing.

KIRBY: But even if he…

MADDIE: Love triumphs all evil, Kirby. You've just got to believe in it…and that he can change back to what you thought he was when you first met.

_*The two drive into the sunset, Kirby with a thoughtful look on her face.*_

CUT TO – INT. DINER

_*Shuey walks into the women's bathroom, where Narine's body remains in the toilet. Oddly, the Wesley College yearbook lies near her on the floor. He kicks her body to ensure that she is dead, and he puts the phone back to his hear.*_

SHUEY: Yes…I can confirm she's dead…it's of no concern, sir. Narine served her purpose…the bug has been planted on his car. Don't worry…wherever _she_is…Adam will lead us straight to _her_. He still thinks this whole thing is about him…no idea what he's getting himself into.

_*Shuey exits the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. The closet door opens slowly, and Ghostface emerges. Leaning over Narine, he grabs the Wesley College year book and slowly exits the room.*_

END SCENE


	10. Scene Nine: Contact List

**SCENE NINE: CONTACT LIST**

EXT. WESLEY COLLEGE – MIDDAY

_*The van pulls up outside a large college. It is around midday the next day, and the sun is shining. Kirby and Emily hop out of the van, and turn to Maddie and Tom.*_

KIRBY: We really can't thank you enough.

TOM: It's no problem…and I hope you find what you're looking for.

KIRBY: Me too.

TOM: Remember what we talked about, Emily.

EMILY: Don't worry, I will.

KIRBY: Where are you two going to go now?

MADDIE (dreamily): Wherever the wind takes us.

TOM (smiling): Life has a funny way of brining people back together…I hope to see you both soon.

KIRBY: And the same to you, Tom.

_*Kirby and Emily wave as the van drives off. A shadow ducks behind the trees behind them, but they do not notice. Turning towards the College, Kirby takes a deep breath.*_

KIRBY: Well…here we are, finally.

EMILY: W…What do we do now?

KIRBY: I was hoping you'd tell me.

EMILY: W…We look for him, I suppose.

_*The two walk onto the grounds slowly, taking everything in. Behind the two, the shadow runs into a nearby building and out of sight. Emily looks at a nearby tree which has an inscription on.*_

EMILY: Check these out.

KIRBY (reading): We plant these threes in memory of students lost in the Woodsboro tragedy…Daniel Gayle, Vanessa Noel, Michelle Blake, Cherie Stubbs, Steve Taylor…

EMILY: This one has been scrubbed out…

KIRBY: _Tony Miller_…the bastard. Guess they'd already put it up when they found out he was involved.

EMILY: What happened to him?

KIRBY: Adam betrayed him before the 'big reveal'…hung him in the same tree Casey Becker was killed in all those years ago.

MAN: Did you just say _Casey Becker_?

_*Kirby and Emily spin around to find a broad shouldered man (John Krasinski) standing behind them.*_

KIRBY: Yeah, I…

MAN: I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you…it's just; I don't see many people visiting these much anymore.

EMILY (blunt): Who are you?

MAN: I'm Scott Walker…a Professor here. And you are?

KIRBY: I'm…Amy Thomas, and this is my sister Gale.

_*Emily looks at Kirby, and raises her eyes.*_

SCOTT: It's very nice to meet you both…Amy and Gale.

EMILY: What do you t…teach here?

SCOTT (hesitating): Psychology.

KIRBY: You teach psychology? Were you here when...?

SCOTT: When…this…happened?

_*Scott points to the tree in sadness.*_

SCOTT: Yes, unfortunately. Tragic, really…so many young lives lost. In fact, I took Stewart Williams' old job after his untimely passing.

KIRBY: Did you know them well?

SCOTT: A few more than others…I always had Michelle in my Monday classes; bright girl she was.

EMILY: And what about Adam Carroll?

_*Scott's eyes dart down at the very mention of the name; and some nearby students look over in interest.*_

SCOTT: That is a subject that is a little…tender…here still. I'm sorry, but I have to…

_*Scott moves to leave, but Emily grabs him by the arm.*_

EMILY: We need to talk about him, sir.

SCOTT: I don't know what you want me to say!

KIRBY: There may be lives at risk…please…just hear us out. Please…

_*Scott looks at the pleading eyes of the two, then relents.*_

SCOTT: Very well…follow me.

CUT TO – INT. SCOTT'S OFFICE

_*Scott leads the girls in and sits them down opposite his large desk.*_

SCOTT: So what is this about?

KIRBY: We need information about Adam Carroll.

SCOTT: Why would you possibly need that?

KIRBY: I…well…

EMILY: We are constructing a profile on serial killers for our criminology c…class. They wouldn't be happy with us coming to an r…rival College for information, but we figure its w…worth the risk.

SCOTT (eyes narrowed): And what kind of information are you seeking?

EMILY: Anything you can give us on Adam's College days.

SCOTT: Ah. Mr. Carroll was a unique student. Certainly not one that you would expect would turn into a cold blooded killer…but I suppose you can never be too sure about people, hmm?

_*Scott raises his eyebrows at Kirby, who looks slightly unnerved.*_

KIRBY: I suppose not.

EMILY: Who did he hang out with?

SCOTT: He was a very popular boy…had a very close group of friends here. Killed most of them, mind.

KIRBY: Most?

SCOTT: Well…not everybody could make the trip.

EMILY: Was he close with these other students?

SCOTT (reluctantly): Well…

EMILY: Any information you can give us would be appreciated.

SCOTT: There were a few more that he was very fond of.

EMILY: Is there any way that they could be contacted?

SCOTT: I don't think that would be possible.

EMILY: W…Why not?

SCOTT (sweating): The College does not allow for us to hand out the contact details of our students willy nilly. It's a privacy issue…so I can't, I'm sorry.

EMILY: Can't? Or won't?

SCOTT: _Can't_.

_*There is an awkward silence as Emily and Scott stare each other down.*_

KIRBY: Look, I'm sure we can come up with some agreement.

EMILY: No. We're done.

_*Emily stands up and exits the room. Kirby stands up, and smiles at Scott with uncertainty.*_

KIRBY: Thanks for your help.

_*Kirby exits the office and closes the door. As soon as she is gone, the visibly distressed Scott picks up the phone and dials a number. We can only hear his half of the conversation.*_

SCOTT: It's Professor Walker. I just had an interesting conversation with two young ladies of the exact description you gave to me when we met. Yes, they asked about Adam Carroll…and yes, they asked to see the 'contact list'. No, I told them it was against College policy to hand out the information. The only copy remaining is safe with me, don't worry. You want to meet again? Where are you? Here…now?

_*The door slowly opens, and Scott looks up in horror. Standing there is Ghostface, phone in one hand and knife in the other.*_

SCOTT: Jesus…

_*Ghostface slams the door behind him.*_

CUT TO – EXT. COLLEGE GROUNDS

_*Kirby catches up to Emily, who is skulking around outside the building.*_

KIRBY: What was that all about?

EMILY: Adam wouldn't come back here…look around. What he did is plastered everywhere…this would be the first place the FBI would look.

KIRBY: So we're back to square one!

EMILY: Not exactly. That man knows more than he said.

KIRBY: How do you know that?

EMILY: He kept looking at the filing cabinet near his desk. I'd bet anything that he has contacts in there that can help us.

_*Emily moves to head back to the office. Kirby does as well, but Emily shoos her away.*_

EMILY: Stay here, Kirby. Stealing is a one girl job.

CUT TO – INT. SCOTT'S OFFICE

_*Emily slowly opens the door and enters the seemingly empty office. The curtains are closed, and it is now dark. She makes her way to the filing cabinet and thrusts it open.*_

EMILY (to self): C…Come on…come on…

_*The first two compartments are empty, and Emily slams them in frustration. She opens the third, and screams. Staring back at her is Scott's severed head, eyes rolled back into his head. She backs away against the desk, on which the phone begins to ring. She slowly stands up and answers it.*_

EMILY: Hello?

GHOSTFACE: Well, well…seems Emily Carroll is the girl with nine lives. Didn't I kill you already?

EMILY: Guess you did a pretty shitty job of it.

GHOSTFACE: Such an aggressive comeback…you really are like your brother, aren't you?

EMILY: Why don't you fight me and find o…out?

_*Emily grabs a letter opener off the desk and begins to search the room.*_

GHOSTFACE: You overestimate your importance to me. I have what I need…what you need…and I'm on my way to Adam…and Sidney. Maybe after I kill them I can come after you…and that blonde bitch in the parking lot.

EMILY: Bring it on, a…asshole.

_*Emily hangs up the phone and throws it away. Looking through the rest of the files, she is annoyed to find that there is nothing of interest there.*_

EMILY (yelling): Fuck!

_*Emily turns to the desk, where Scott's computer remains on. Opening his emails, she heads to the 'outbox' and scrolls down. It stops on an outgoing email which subject reads 'A. Carroll Contact List'. She smiles and presses print, and a whirr comes from a small room to the side.*_

EMILY: Coming after you, m…mother fucker.

_*Emily runs to the small room and throws open the door. She screams as Scott's headless body falls down onto her, and she pushes it away.*_

EMILY: N…Not a good time to lose your head.

_*She giggles and moves to the printer, but Ghostface lunges out from the darkness and slices at her. She screams and dodges, trying to get back into the main office. Ghostface grabs her leg, but she kicks out and knocks him off. She heads to run, but remembers the paper. She jumps over Ghostface and grabs the sheet, but turns around to find Ghostface holding the knife and standing tall.*_

EMILY: I'm...I'm not afraid of you.

_*Ghostface moves to kill her but suddenly he falls to the ground. Kirby stands behind him with Scott's computer over head, breathing heavily.*_

KIRBY: You OK?

EMILY: I am now.

_*Emily rushes to Kirby and moves to take off his mask.*_

KIRBY: Be careful.

EMILY: He's out cold…

_*Before she can unmask him, he grabs her arm. Kirby screams and grabs Emily away from his grasp and the two run from the office and back outside. They run to the trees, and hide behind them.*_

KIRBY: Scott?

EMILY: Dead.

_*Emily holds up the list and smiles.*_

EMILY: But it won't be in vain.

END SCENE


	11. Scene Ten: Sarah Reilly

**SCENE TEN: SARAH REILLY**

INT. DINER – DAY

_*Kirby and Emily sit in an unknown diner in the city. A waitress walks up holding a large chocolate sundae.*_

WAITRESS: And which of you lovely ladies ordered this?

_*Emily blushes slightly and raises her hand. The waitress puts it down in front of her and walks away. Kirby grins as Emily digs into the sundae with glee.*_

KIRBY: Good?

EMILY (mouth full): Tastes better when you never thought you'd have one e…ever again.

_*Kirby takes out the piece of paper, and puts it on the table.*_

KIRBY: So we already have to people dead…all for this; one lousy piece of paper?

EMILY: It's not the paper that's important.

KIRBY: I know that. But these people…do you really think they can help us?

_*Emily pushes the sundae away; she means business.*_

EMILY: W…What's the one thing Adam needs more than anything else in the world?

KIRBY: Victims?

EMILY: Wrong.

KIRBY: A new set of knives?

EMILY: You're not even trying.

KIRBY: I dunno…try me.

EMILY: People.

KIRBY: People?

EMILY: Yep. Adam's a people person…he w…won't go into hiding by himself, it'd drive him insane. You should have seen him when he was on D…Death Row by himself. He was going c…crazy cooped up in there.

KIRBY (surprised): You visited him on Death Row?

EMILY: What else do you think I was doing before I came to yours?

KIRBY: True…though this doesn't prove anything.

EMILY: His whole m…motive was about connecting with you…with another person. Instead of being the only killer, he involved Tony…he didn't want to do something a…alone. Even when we were kids, he never left my side…no matter what a…abuse Mom was hurling my way.

KIRBY: He never was a coward.

EMILY: We never spoke about h…how I cut the brake lines on Mom's car…

_*Emily looks upset.*_

EMILY: …and sometimes, I wonder…if it wasn't for m…me being sick and k…killing Mom…maybe he wouldn't have done what he did.

KIRBY: We don't talk about it because it's not worth discussing. What your Mom did to you was horrible…nobody should have to live through that. And you were so young, it's not like you were…

EMILY: I knew what I was doing! And I'd do it again.

_*Kirby pauses, trying to find the right words.*_

KIRBY: You've seen _Spiderman_, right?

EMILY: Ugh. Don't remind me.

KIRBY: Well, like Uncle Ben says to Peter…_with great power, comes great responsibility_. Maybe there is some violence in your blood…but you haven't let it take you over like Adam did. You only used it to protect yourself…to protect me and Dewey.

EMILY: Maybe that's all Adam thought he was doing as well.

_*There is a reflective silence. Kirby jostles the paper and looks at Emily.*_

KIRBY: But how are we supposed to know who we should search for?

EMILY (smiling): It's all part of the game, Sidney.

_*Kirby glances down at the list.*_

KIRBY: The Professor was right about one thing…Adam wasn't shy of friends at College. Glenn Maxwell, Coleen Nigel, Gina Bullock, Sarah Reilly, Peter Thompson…the list goes on. All known associates of Adam's…

EMILY: Look! Maxwell only lives a few blocks from here…might be a good place to start?

KIRBY: Sounds good to me. Let's go.

_*Kirby stands, but Emily stares forlornly at the remainder of her sundae.*_

KIRBY: Hurry up then, fatty.

_*Emily laughs and wolfs down the rest of her dessert. Kirby picks up the paper and looks down through the names, resting on Sarah Reilly.*_

CUT TO – EXT. ROAD – AFTERNOON

_*Shuey drives down the side of the road as he comes across a police officer, AARON CHAN (Ken Jeong), who has taped off a wrecked car. Shuey slows down as he passes, and calls out to the Officer.*_

SHUEY: Excuse me, sir?

_*Chan turns around, annoyed, and does not walk towards the car.*_

CHAN: I'm busy, _civilian_. You come to me.

_*Shuey turns off the car and walks across. His mouth drops as he notices the wreck is Adam's car.*_

SHUEY: Holy crap!

CHAN: Pretty bad, right? Nice way to ruin a lazy afternoon for me…

SHUEY: Was there anyone in the car?

CHAN (laughing): Do you think I'd be the only one here if there was? Probably just some stupid teenagers trying to have some fun.

SHUEY: Yeah…probably…

_*Shuey walks back towards his car.*_

SHUEY: Excuse me, Officer…

CHAN: Chan.

SHUEY: Any idea where these teenagers might have headed?

CHAN: You're barking up the wrong tree. They could be anywhere by now.

_*Shuey, angry, kicks the side of his car before jumping in and taking off. Chan watches him drive away in interest.*_

CUT TO – INT. UNKNOWN HOUSE – NIGHT

_*A slim and attractive young blonde (Indiana Evans) sits in her lounge room flicking through the channels. There is a thunderstorm outside, and the trees hit against the windows making a loud noise.*_

WOMAN: Why…is there never anything on this late…ooh!

_*The woman stops as the TV shows up with the original 'Stab' playing.*_

WOMAN: Good taste, or poor taste…but it's a classic!

_*The woman smiles and throws down the remote. A particularly loud roar of thunder makes her jump as the character on screen slowly walks towards the front door.*_

WOMAN: Don't open it…no! The killer is out there! The killer is at the door!

_*The woman's doorbell rings, and she screams. Laughing at herself, she heads to open the door.*_

WOMAN: Settle down…it's only a movie. There's no killer out to get you.

_*She opens the door and turns the porch light on, revealing a soaking wet Adam holding a crying Sidney.*_

WOMAN (surprised): Can I help you?

ADAM: This is Sarah Reilly's house, right?

SARAH: Yeah…my house, in fact. And who are you?

ADAM (smiling): An old friend.

END SCENE


	12. Scene Eleven: College Reunion

**SCENE ELEVEN: COLLEGE REUNION**

EXT. SARAH REILLY'S BEACH HOUSE - NIGHT

_*Adam stands in the rain, shielding Sidney under his coat. Sarah looks at him in confusion, but then turns her gaze to the baby and smiles. Behind the two, the waves crash heavily onto the beach.*_

SARAH: I'm not interested in buying, if that's why you're here.

ADAM: I'm not here to sell you anything, Sarah.

SARAH: I'm sorry…but who are you?

ADAM: Scott Wallace…you probably don't remember me…we were in the same year at _Wesley College_ five years ago…psychology degree?

SARAH: I'm sorry…it's not ringing any bells.

ADAM (laughing): Guess I shouldn't have been so quiet in lectures…I kind of hung with a different crowd to you…Joel Parsons, Will Roberts…

SARAH: Oh, I remember Will…the guy with the gimpy leg?

ADAM: That's the one! And you used to hang out with…well…

_*Sarah looks away sadly. She opens the door a bit wider.*_

SARAH: Do you want to come in?

ADAM: Oh, please. It's _crazy_ out here tonight.

_*Sarah lets Adam in, and she leads him through to the dining room. The house is simple, yet messy; papers are strewn around everywhere.*_

SARAH: Mind the mess…just a few different projects I'm working on here and there.

ADAM: Oh…are you an artist?

SARAH: A writer…fiction, mostly. I gave up on Psychology after what happened to my friends in _Woodsboro_.

ADAM: Yeah…I remember you leaving College. I mean, Adam told me about it.

_*The two sit down; there is a bit of tension at the mention of the name.*_

SARAH: You knew Adam as well?

ADAM: I knew of him…I know of him now. It's hard not to.

SARAH: You don't need to tell me. I'm out in the middle of nowhere here but it's hard not to be reminded of it sometimes.

_*Sarah motions towards the TV in the living room.*_

SARAH: The original 'Stab'. Bet Sidney Prescott never would have thought how far this whole thing would have gone, huh?

ADAM (sheepish): Nah…she'd be rolling in her grave if she knew.

SARAH: Would you like a drink of anything?

ADAM: That'd be lovely…oh, geez…do you have anywhere I can change the little one?

SARAH (smiling): Bathroom is the second door on the left down the hall.

_*Adam carries Sidney from the room and into the bathroom. Sarah runs to her room and comes back holding her own copy of the Wesley College yearbook, and thrusts it open. She scans the picture of her year group but can not find Adam's face in the crowd. Adam walks back into the room holding Sidney.*_

ADAM: Ah…sorry about that. Just another one of Sid's dirty little…

_*Adam's voice trails off as he looks down at the photo.*_

ADAM: …the old yearbook! Bring back some memories, don't they?

_*Sarah runs her fingers over Michelle's face. Right behind her is the old Adam (Joseph Gordon-Levitt), smiling as wide as can be.*_

SARAH: They really do. Say, I can't seem to find you in here anywhere, Scott.

_*Adam smiles, and points to the names underneath the 'absent' column.*_

ADAM: Think that was the chickenpox…its true what they say, the older you are the nastier they get.

SARAH (taken aback): Sorry…I didn't mean to imply…

ADAM: It's fine! I know how it looks…some random guy rocks up to your doorstep in the middle of the night with a baby, uninvited, without even offering a reason why he's here…

SARAH: And why are you here?

_*Adam takes out a small diary from his pocket and opens it. There seems to be a list of addresses in there.*_

ADAM: After Adam was executed, I got this diary in the mail…apparently he had left it to me. Among other things, it had the addresses of all the old students of our year; you left your new address with Adam when you moved, I assume?

SARAH: Yeah…but why would he leave you his diary?

ADAM (shrugging): I have no idea; I suspect all the people he would have left things to were probably dead from his hand, or would have thrown them away.

SARAH: Can I have a look?

ADAM: Of course.

_*Adam hands Sarah the diary, and she begins to flip through it.*_

SARAH: Oh my God…this is…

ADAM: Yeah…it is…

_*Sarah flips through a page of Ghostface sketches; another with Tony's handwriting making notes about voice changers and Ghostface dialogue. There seems to be some code written on the next page.*_

SARAH (reading): B.L.S.M.M.A.D.S.R.B.J.R.C.W.A.C.G.B.T.M.S.J? What the hell is this?

ADAM: The ramblings of a madman, I suppose.

_*A photo falls out, and Sarah picks it up. It is a picture of old Adam and Sarah kissing, taking a photo of themselves in College. She drops the photo and looks away, as though she is ashamed of it.*_

ADAM: You saw the photo?

_*Sarah nods, and Adam sighs.*_

ADAM: Honestly, I had no idea who to share this with…when I saw the photo, I knew it was meant for you.

SARAH (in tears): He had this…magnetic quality to him. He drew people towards him, you know? I…I couldn't help but care for him.

_*Adam leans forward and grabs Sarah's hand to squeeze.*_

ADAM: And he obviously cared for you.

_*Adam grabs the diary and puts it back into his pocket. Sarah smiles, but tears begin to run down her face.*_

ADAM: I didn't mean to upset you, Sarah…I'll go…

_*Adam stands up, but Sarah motions for him to stay.*_

SARAH: No! Don't be crazy…please, stay here. It's terrible outside and frankly…I think we could both use the company. I've got a spare room that nobody ever uses and everything.

_*Adam smiles.*_

ADAM: That's very kind of you.

SARAH: It's nothing. I mean, we're Wesley alumni…we need to look out for each other, right?

ADAM: So right. We're a dying breed as it is.

_*Sarah stands up.*_

SARAH: Shall I show you to the room?

ADAM: By all means.

_*Adam smiles and follows Sarah down a hall, carrying Sidney in his arms. The storm outside subsides somewhat; the chaos slowing down to relative calm.*_

END SCENE


	13. Scene Twelve: Three Months Later

**SCENE TWELVE: THREE MONTHS LATER**

_THREE MONTHS LATER_ FLASHES ACROSS THE SCREEN

CUT TO – EXT. BEACH – DAY

_*The wave's crash onto the beach as Adam lays relaxing. Sidney plays nearby with a bunch of toys. He looks to his new mobile phone, which has no new messages. He finally looks happy.*_

ADAM: This is the life, eh?

_*A shadow runs over Adam and he opens his eyes and smiles. Sarah stands over him in a bikini and returns the smile.*_

SARAH: You can't get away from me that easily, Scott.

ADAM: Why would I ever want to get away from you?

_*Adam grabs Sarah and drags her to the sand, rolling her around playfully. She giggles as she turns to him and kisses him passionately.*_

SARAH: Who knows how your mind works.

ADAM: I thought you were writing this morning?

SARAH: I was going to…but then I got the weirdest call…

_*The hairs on Adam's neck stands straight; he is clearly still afraid of being found.*_

SARAH (disapproving): Hayden wants to know why you haven't been showing up to work.

_*Adam groans.*_

ADAM: Sarah…we've talked about this…I'm not built for that kind of thing.

SARAH: And here I was thinking you were my superman!

ADAM: I'll find some other way of making money, I promise! But all I want to do at the moment is just…lay low with you…enjoy each day as it comes.

_*Adam moves in for another kiss, but Sarah pulls away.*_

SARAH: Life isn't that easy…and neither am I.

ADAM (sighing): OK…you're right, I'm sorry. I'll give it another shot…for you.

SARAH: See…that wasn't so hard, was it?

_*Sarah leans in, but pulls away again with a grin.*_

SARAH (CONT'D): Tonight, stud…after you've done your dues. He said he'll meet you at the dock at 10.

_*Sarah begins to walk up the beach back towards the shack, picking up Sidney on the way and taking her with him.*_

ADAM (calling out): Love you!

SARAH: _After _work!

_*Adam laughs as Sarah enters the shack and closes the door behind her.*_

CUT TO – EXT. STREETS OF LEEUWIN

_*Adam walks the streets of his new town happily, whistling to himself, when a police car pulls up beside him. It is Officer Chan, who leers at him suspiciously.*_

ADAM: Officer.

CHAN: Scott.

ADAM: Much happening today?

CHAN: Even if there was, do you think I'd tell you? It's called police confidentiality!

ADAM (amused): Sure, sure.

CHAN: You know, we never did work out who stole that car that was wrecked on the side of the road three months ago.

ADAM: You don't say.

CHAN: That was around the time you got here, right?

ADAM: I know…crazy how I didn't see anything, right?

CHAN: …right. Do you need a lift anywhere?

ADAM: You'll have to do better than that to get me in the backseat of that thing, Chan.

_*Adam laughs as he walks down a side path towards the dock. Chan growls and drives away hurriedly.*_

CUT TO – EXT. DOCKS – DAY

_*Adam walks towards the small dock, which has fishing boats moored to it. The closest has two boys; twins in fact, working on the deck. MATTHEW SCOTT (Aaron Ashmore) and PETER SCOTT (Shawn Ashmore), both with blonde hair and blue eyes, laugh to each other as they spot Adam walking past them.*_

MATTHEW: Ha! Look who it is.

PETER: Well, I'll never…coming to work today, huh?

ADAM: Wonders never cease, right?

MATTHEW: I'd watch your back, you know.

ADAM: What do you mean?

PETER: Hayden's been in a right mood about you not showing up.

MATTHEW: Right ropable.

PETER: I'd say.

_*Adam looks up towards the largest boat at the end of the jetty, and laughs nervously.*_

ADAM: I've handled worse than Hayden.

MATTHEW: You'd wanna be sure about that.

PETER: I've seen the way that man handles a knife.

MATTHEW: He'll slice your throat open and paint the deck red…

PETER: Before you know it, you'll be deader than dead.

ADAM (laughing): Do you clowns always have to rhyme?

_*Matthew and Peter look at each other in shock.*_

MATTHEW/PETER: We do?

ADAM (laughing): Later, guys.

MATTHEW: We gonna see you tonight at the pub?

ADAM: Wouldn't miss it. Tell Tilly the first round is on my tab!

PETER: We were going to anyway!

_*Adam waves goodbye as he walks towards the boat, and slowly walks onto it. There is nobody visible, and the stain of blood can be seen on the deck.*_

FLASH ON SCREEN – Adam standing over Michelle's body as her blood seeps all over the floor…

_*Adam breaks away from the vision, sweating slightly and breathing heavily. He is distracted by the sound of a harsh voice ringing from across the deck.*_

HAYDEN: About fucking time.

_*Adam looks over to see HAYDEN MADDOCKS (Hugh Jackman), a burly fisherman with thick stubble and tattoos over his large arms.*_

ADAM: Yeah…sorry, man. I've had stuff to work…

HAYDEN (sighing): As long as you're here now. Come on, we've got to get out there now…storms brewing later.

_*Adam looks to the horizon; it is a perfect day.*_

ADAM: You're kidding, right?

HAYDEN (eyes narrowed): I never kid.

_*Hayden runs across the deck and unties the boat. He is so efficient that within seconds, the boat is unmoored as the two are making their way out of the dock towards the ocean.*_

HAYDEN (CONT'D): Don't know why you'd be avoiding this…look at it…she's beautiful.

ADAM: She…sure is something.

_*Adam turns back towards the shore, and stops in his tracks. A shadow ducks behind a stack of pallets on the dock. Was that Ghostface? Adam strains his eyes, and then shakes it off. He was imagining it…or was he?*_

CUT TO – EXT. APARTMENT BLOCK – DUSK

_*Kirby and Emily walk out of an old apartment block and hop into their small rental car. Kirby takes out a pen and paper, and crosses a name off of the list.*_

KIRBY: You know what…I'm starting to see a pattern developing here.

EMILY: You don't say.

KIRBY (pointing to apartment block): So we have _Glenn Maxwell_…died in a car accident a few years ago. Coleen Nigel, killed herself by hanging herself in her bedroom…her parents found her…Gina Bullock has been missing for years…

EMILY: Remember Peter Thompson? Loved the story they believed on that one…that he'd gone overseas to get married in Japan and just never came back…

KIRBY: This isn't just a list of people Adam used to hang out with…this is a shopping list for Ghostface.

EMILY: So the Ghostface that tried to kill us at Wesley has been killing people on this list for years?

KIRBY: I don't even know what to think any more.

_*Kirby looks at the list and sighs in exhaustion.*_

KIRBY (CONT'D): Three bloody months of searching and we're no closer to finding Sidney…or Adam.

EMILY: That's not true…there are only a few names left.

KIRBY: Sure, the names of a few people that are probably dead already.

EMILY: Or…they could be the new killer. Even better, Adam could be hiding with one of them. Jesus, Kirby…don't tell me you're losing faith now. We've been through too much shit to give up now.

KIRBY (grinning): You're right.

_*Kirby looks down at the list.*_

KIRBY: Well…who next?

EMILY: _Sarah Reilly_.

KIRBY: You know why we left her to last…there's no address, and the number there was expired.

EMILY: I think Mr. Maxwell might be able to help.

_*Kirby looks surprised, and back towards the apartment block.*_

KIRBY: What do you mean?

_*Emily grins and takes something out from underneath her shirt; a copy of the Wesley yearbook that she swiped from the apartment.*_

EMILY: Mrs. Maxwell said it was an heirloom…but I thought it looked worth pinching.

KIRBY: Emily!

EMILY: You won't be upset when you see this.

_*Emily opens it to the picture of Sarah, on which she has signed – 'Goodbye, Glenn! Sorry to leave…but promise you'll visit me in Leeuwin!'*_

KIRBY: Holy crap!

EMILY (winking): Feel up to a trip to the coast?

END SCENE


	14. Scene Thirteen: Blast from the Past

**SCENE THIRTEEN: BLAST FROM THE PAST**

EXT. BOAT – DUSK

_*The boat slowly makes its way back towards shore with Hayden at the helm and Adam down on deck shifting heavy crab pots around. He stops for a breather and wipes the sweat off his brow; clearly he finds killing people easier than tough manual labour.*_

HAYDEN: Did I tell you to stop working?

ADAM: Come on, man…you're killing me here.

HAYDEN: Don't be stupid…I wouldn't kill you. Not until you've finished your chores.

_*Adam looks at Hayden in disbelief; did he just make a joke. Adam laughs, and Hayden's expression softens for a second; but then returns to its usual grumpy self.*_

ADAM: Say…you didn't happen to see anybody…odd…hanging around the docks today, did you?

HAYDEN: Why do you ask?

ADAM: …no reason.

HAYDEN: Someone you're trying to avoid?

ADAM: Oh…no, of course not.

HAYDEN: Bullshit. It's painted all over your face.

_*Hayden drops what he is doing and jumps down in front of Adam.*_

HAYDEN (cont'd): It's not an old girlfriend, is it?

ADAM (sullen): What business of it is yours?

HAYDEN: None of mine…but I'm very fond of that young girl you're seeing. If I find out you're screwing her around…I will kill you. No matter how much fucking work I have to finish by myself.

_*Hayden jumps back up and walks to the helm.*_

ADAM: Duly noted.

_*The boat continues to make its way back towards the dock, with ominous black clouds gathering in the distance.*_

CUT TO – INT. BAR – NIGHT

_*Sarah opens the door of a warm tavern and runs in just as the rain and wind begins to buffet her. Holding Sidney close to her chest, she makes her way to the bar, where a well built and tattooed blonde TILLY MAYWARD (Amy Gumenick) is cleaning glasses.*_

TILLY: Bit wet, eh? Think we're in for a big one tonight…oh, hello baby!

_*Tilly, belying her tough exterior, leans forward to tickle Sidney, who giggles. Sarah smiles and sits herself down.*_

TILLY (cont'd): Where's the baby daddy?

SARAH: Out with Hayden…I hope he is soon…

TILLY: Don't worry, he's in good hands. Ain't seen anybody who knows these waters better than Hayden Maddocks.

SARAH: Yeah…I suppose…

_*The two are interrupted as the door bursts open and in runs the twins, laughing between themselves about something. They look around at the empty bar and laugh.*_

MATTHEW: Ha! This _Happy Hour_, is it?

PETER: More like _Unhappy Hour_.

MATTHEW: Really? The best you can do?

PETER: You come up with one next time!

TILLY: Very funny…you know what this town is like when these storms come. No one is crazy enough to go fishing beside Hayden and your dumb asses.

SARAH: I like it…makes you feel like you're the only person in the world.

MATTHEW: And that's not sad at all…

PETER: _Cough_…forever alone…_cough_.

SARAH (playing along): Screw you guys! I have Scott!

MATTHEW: …if that is his real name.

PETER: Mr. Mysterious, comes to your door in the middle of the night without any warning?

TILLY: It's romantic…something straight out of an Aniston flick.

MATTHEW: More like a _Stab _movie…

_*Sarah looks annoyed at the reference.*_

SARAH: Why would you say that?

MATTHEW: Haven't you heard?

SARAH: Heard what, you jag?

PETER: Chuck the TV onto the news, would you Til?

_*Tilly turns on the TV, and the group begin to watch the news. A male reporter stands in front of the same graveyard from the opening scene.*_

REPORTER: …grave was opened up by the local coroner; however the push was halted by the Carroll family giving their refusal for the bones to undergo further examination.

SARAH: Why would they dig up Adam?

MATTHEW: Watch.

REPORTER: The questions over Adam's supposed death have only been heightened over the past few years by the deaths of several ex-Wesley College students, as well as the disappearance of ex-Woodsboro Sheriff Dewey Riley, Adam's ex-girlfriend Kirby Reed and sister Emily Carroll.

PETER: Cool, huh?

TILLY: Shh!

REPORTER: Police are refusing to comment on the mystery, although one thing is for sure…this is one tale that just refuses to die…

_*At that moment, the power cuts out and the TV dies. The lights go out and Sarah screams, leaving Mark and Peter cackling as it comes back on quickly.*_

MATTHEW: Bit jumpy there, love?

PETER: You went to Wesley…

MATTHEW: …with Adam Carroll, right?

PETER: Scared you'll be next?

SARAH (smiling): Please…like Adam Carroll would know how to find me here.

_*The door to the tavern swings open and Adam walks in. Hayden follows, and sits himself down in the corner, looking tired.*_

ADAM: Hey!

SARAH: I was worried!

ADAM: So was I…hey, beautiful.

_*Adam kisses Sidney on the top of the head.*_

ADAM (cont'd): Grab a seat; I'll be over in a sec.

_*Sarah smiles and leaves Adam, who sits at the bar, dead tired. As he looks up, he has another little flashback. Looking to his left, he spots bartender GREG CHALMERS (Ben Cotton) waving to him. As Greg grins, he opens his shirt to reveal a huge shotgun wound.*_

GREG: This will be you…soon. She's coming for you, Adam…

KIRBY (off-screen): Hey, can I help you?

_*Adam, breathing heavily, looks forward to see Kirby leaning against the bar, looking at Adam with confusion.*_

ADAM: Kirby?

TILLY: Hey, weirdo. You OK?

_*Adam shakes his head and looks back to the bar to see Tilly standing there instead of Kirby. Looking to his left, Greg is gone.*_

TILLY (cont'd): You can close that mouth now, soldier. Sarah's right over there you know.

ADAM: Uh…sorry…long day on the boat, you know.

TILLY (winking): Or you just love a hot blonde behind the bar. It's OK, I won't tell.

_*Adam grabs a few beers and shoots a grin at Tilly.*_

ADAM: You're an angel.

_*He turns around and walks to the others, worried look all over his face.*_

CUT TO – EXT. LEEUWIN – NIGHT

_*The rain pelts down as a van makes its way up to a sign that reads 'Welcome to Leeuwin!'. Inside, Tom looks to Maddie and smiles.*_

TOM: What do you think? Do you want to stop here?

MADDIE: It looks…perfect.

TOM: Perfect indeed.

_*Tom grins and puts the van into gear, driving into town.*_

**END SCENE**


	15. Scene Fourteen: Torment

**SCENE FOURTEEN: TORMENT**

EXT. STREETS OF LEEUWIN - NIGHT

_*Chan drives his Police car down the main street of Leeuwin, looking at the tavern with interest. Suddenly, his radio buzzes into action with the voice of a woman ringing out.*_

WOMAN: Chan…are you there?

CHAN: Affirmative.

WOMAN: Reports are showing this storm might be worse that first thought; there are chances communications might be cut off to the town for the next 24 hours or so.

CHAN: So? What do you want me to do about it?

WOMAN: You might want to warn the few locals still there; if they can, it's a good time to leave. Conditions might be too hard to escape once it hits.

CHAN: Leave it up to me. Any news about the enquiry I made earlier?

WOMAN: Still nothing on the car…it must have been picked up by somebody.

CHAN (snapping): I know that! But who the hell steals a car wreck overnight?

WOMAN: Somebody who has something to hide, I suppose.

_*Chan looks at the tavern and sees Adam kissing Sarah through the window.*_

CHAN: Perhaps.

WOMAN: We also received a call complaining about somebody skulking around the docks earlier.

CHAN: From whom?

WOMAN: Said they'd prefer to remain anonymous. Might be something to tide you over until the radio comes back on?

CHAN (sighing): As much as I'd wish it were true…nothing serious ever happens in this town.

_*Chan looks up as Hayden walks out of the bar and into the night. He turns his car on and slowly begins to follow with a grin on his face.*_

CHAN (cont'd): …but I suppose you never know when your luck might change.

CUT TO – EXT. POINT WALTER – NIGHT

_*The wave's crash onto the rocky shore as the storm continues to brew. At the top of a high cliff upon popular local fishing spot Point Walter sits the van, in which Tom and Maddie recoil against each other after having sex. The van is surrounded by trees and there is a highly creepy atmosphere.*_

TOM: Well done, babe.

MADDIE (giggling): Another town crossed off.

TOM: Another reminder of how lucky I am.

MADDIE: Aww…

_*Maddie kisses, but then detaches herself from Tom and begins to put clothes on.*_

TOM: What are you going?

MADDIE: I want to see the ocean.

TOM: Now? It's blowing a _gale_ out there!

MADDIE: It reminds me of England…don't tell me you've gone soft.

TOM (smiling): Guess I just don't miss home as much as you do.

_*Maddie gets up and throws on a jacket, opening the back of the van and hopping out. She smiles at Tom, who shakes his head at her sense of daring.*_

TOM (cont'd): You're crazy, you know that?

MADDIE: We all go a little crazy sometimes.

TOM: Be careful, baby. Love you!

MADDIE: Love you too.

_*Maddie smiles as she closes the door and walks off towards the cliff face. In the van, Tom begins to pull on some clothes when his phone rings. The sound of rain and thunder gets harder as he answers.*_

TOM: Hello?

GHOSTFACE: Hello…Tom.

TOM: Who is this?

GHOSTFACE: A friendly local wanting to welcome you to the neighbourhood.

TOM: Oh…how'd you get this number?

GHOSTFACE: Let's just say…we have some mutual friends.

TOM: Who?

GHOSTFACE: That doesn't matter…

TOM: Look, unless there's something you want, I'm going to hang up now.

GHOSTFACE: You hang up on me and you won't even live to regret it for that long!

TOM: What did you say?

GHOSTFACE: I just want to talk, Tom…can I ask you a question?

TOM: Uh…OK, shoot.

GHOSTFACE: Don't you know anything about horror movies, Tom?

TOM: What are you talking about?

GHOSTFACE: Having sex and smoking pot…two big no-no's there. It's like you want me to jump into your van and kill you right now…

_*Tom drops the joint and looks scared for the first time; he can tell this guy means business.*_

TOM: How do you know what I'm going…and where I am?

GHOSTFACE: Because…I'm a lot closer than you think.

_*The sound of metal on metal pierces through the night as a knife is run along the back of the van. Tom yells and crawls to the front of the van, scared witless.*_

TOM: What the hell do you want from me?

GHOSTFACE: I want to play a game, Tom…

TOM: What kind of game?

GHOSTFACE: _Horror trivia_…nice and simple. You get the answer right, I let _you _survive…you get it wrong, you _die_…

TOM: You can't get to me as long as I'm in here…

GHOSTFACE (chuckling): Well…maybe it isn't _you_ that I'll end up killing!

_*Tom's jaw drops as he realises that Maddie is now in grave danger.*_

TOM: But you said if I get the answer right…

GHOSTFACE: That I'd let _you _live! I never said anything about her…

_*Tom rushes to the door, but Ghostface cuts him off over the phone.*_

GHOSTFACE (cont'd): …you even think about leaving that fucking van before I tell you and I'll bleed that bitch dry before you can even scream!

TOM: Please…don't touch her…

GHOSTFACE: I won't…all you have to do is play my little game.

TOM: Fine…ask me the stupid question.

GHOSTFACE: Good boy. What was the name of the killer in the 2009 British Horror film _Tormented_?

TOM: _Tormented_?

GHOSTFACE: I'm giving you a home advantage here…what is the answer…

TOM: I…I know it…

GHOSTFACE: Then answer the fucking question!

_*Tom stops, considering his options. He knows the right thing to do.*_

TOM: It's…Sophie.

GHOSTFACE (surprised): Huh? I thought you knew the answer!

TOM (lying): I do…its Sophie…

GHOSTFACE: That's a wrong answer…tell me, Tom…is she really worth it?

TOM: More than you could ever imagine.

_*There is a dial tone as Ghostface hangs up. Before Tom can react, a knife is plunged through the side of the van not too far from his face. He jumps back in surprise.*_

TOM: Fucking hell!

_*Tom slowly leans forward and looks out of the small hole. Lightning flashes and lights up the clearing, showing Ghostface standing there. Tom takes out his mobile and calls Maddie's number, but her phone begins to ring next to him.*_

TOM (cont'd): Damn it!

_*Tom shuffles back to the hole, but Ghostface is now gone. Knowing he has no other choice, Tom slides to the back door and silently opens it, peering out into the darkness. The wind is shifting the trees in an eerie matter, and a slight break in the rain means silence dominates the setting.*_

TOM (whispering): Maddie?

_*Tom hops out of the van and slowly looks around. He runs around the van, searching for his girlfriend, but there is no sign of her. Jumping inside the front of the van, he is shocked to find that the keys are gone.*_

TOM (cont'd): No…no, no…

_*Tom's despair is cut short as the slam of the van doors can be heard from outside. He jumps out of the cabin and walks carefully around the back to find that they are now closed. He nervously takes the handle and begins to turn it slowly. He thrusts it open and looks away, but then inside quickly to find…nobody there.*_

TOM (cont'd): What the…

_*From behind Tom, Ghostface comes running out and stabs him deep in the back. He falls to the ground with a yell, and begins to crawl away in fear.*_

TOM (yelling): Help! Maddie…where are you!

_*Ghostface leans over and stabs him in the thigh as he crawls towards the front of the van. Ghostface is merely toying with him. He crawls past the van and towards the cliff edge, looking desperately for help.*_

TOM (con't): Please…please…

_*Behind Tom, the roar of the van starting up can be heard and the lights turn on to illuminate Tom. He manages to sit up and turn around just as Ghostface puts it into gear and roars towards him. He screams as the front of the van hits him face on, knocking him down, dead. His body disappears under the van as Ghostface stops the van on top of him, looking underneath in interest before slinking back into the night. Tom's feet stick out from underneath the van like the witch from the Wizard of Oz*_

END SCENE

END SCENE


	16. Scene Fifteen: Incoming Video Call

**SCENE FIFTEEN: INCOMING VIDEO CALL**

INT. CAR - NIGHT

_*A car makes it's way through the night, light rain falling around it. Inside, Emily and Kirby look bored as they make their way closer to their destination.*_

EMILY (groaning): Are we there yet?

KIRBY: We've waited for months…surely you can hold out another few hours?

EMILY: I'm sick of sitting in this damn car.

KIRBY: It'll be worth it if he's there.

EMILY: Thought about what you're going to do when you get there?

KIRBY: I'm going to…

EMILY: Don't even say you are going to kill him…because you won't.

KIRBY (annoyed): I was going to say get Sidney back…that is my first priority.

EMILY: Good to hear.

KIRBY: As for Adam…I'll cross that bridge when I come to it.

_*Kirby narrows her eyes at Emily.*_

KIRBY (sneaky): And what will you do if you run into your brother?

EMILY: I…I…

KIRBY: Yeah…I thought so too.

_*Kirby turns the radio on to break the tension.*_

EMILY: I…it's complicated.

KIRBY: Then what are we supposed to do? Just let him get away with what he's done?

EMILY: Well…we know he's not going to h…hurt us. It can't hurt to hear him out, can it?

KIRBY: He's stolen my child…

EMILY: It's his child too, you know. There's not many people that would kill to get to spend time with their kids.

_*Emily's speech is cut short as her phone begins to vibrate against her leg. She picks up it and looks at the screen suspiciously.*_

KIRBY: What is it?

EMILY: I'm getting a video call…

KIRBY: From who?

EMILY: Unknown…

KIRBY: Don't answer!

EMILY: Where's your sense of adventure, Kirby?

_*Despite Kirby's protests, Emily hits the green button and the call begins. Emily leans in to see what is on the screen as Kirby continues to drive.*_

KIRBY: What is it?

EMILY: I don't know…it looks like whoever has the phone is outside some kind of building…

_*The phone shakes as the person swings it back to themselves…to reveal Ghostface.*_

EMILY (cont'd): It's him.

KIRBY: The Ghost?

EMILY: In the flesh…well, mask.

_*Emily points the video of Ghostface to Kirby, who almost runs off the road in surprise. Emily brings it back to herself and watches intently as the phone focuses on the building. A sign outside reads 'Leeuwin Tavern'.*_

EMILY (cont'd): He's in Leeuwin!

KIRBY (smiling): So we're on the right track.

EMILY: …but he probably knows that.

KIRBY (glum): I didn't think of that.

EMILY: And he's beaten us there too…we need to get there before…

_*Emily trails off as she looks closer at the video, mouth open wide.*_

KIRBY: Before what?

_*Emily swings the phone back to Kirby, who gasps as well. Through the window of the tavern, we can see Adam sitting with Sarah and the others, laughing and drinking with no worries in the world.*_

KIRBY (cont'd): Adam!

_*Adam leans over and gives Sarah a kiss. Emily looks up at Kirby, who looks decidedly unhappy at this…maybe even a little jealous?*_

KIRBY (cont'd): Who's that?

EMILY: I don't know…

_*The video changes back to Ghostface, who seems to be staring into the phone with intent. He brings up the knife to the phone; covered in blood, and wipes it clean. He turns the phone back to the building as he slowly makes his way towards the door of the tavern…then the call ends; Ghostface has hung up.*_

KIRBY: He's going to kill him! What can we do?

EMILY: Kirby, calm down…Adam can take care of himself.

KIRBY: …but…

EMILY: If you want to help, drive faster!

KIRBY: Right.

_*Kirby slams her foot down on the accelerator and the car shoots through the night.*_

CUT TO – INT. TAVERN – NIGHT

_*The group sit around the tavern, Hayden already gone and Tilly out from behind the bar. They seem to be filling Adam in on the news of…well…his un-burial.*_

TILLY: Something right out of a horror flick, right?

ADAM (amused): Seems like something Hollywood would organise to justify another few of those stupid movies.

MATTHEW: Tell me about it. They should have let that series die after Sabrina Riley was killed.

SARAH: That's oddly compassionate of you.

PETER: Nah…just made the series 72% less fuckable.

_*Sarah hits Peter, and then in turn Matthew.*_

MATTHEW: You have to admit, the idea he might be alive is pretty exciting.

PETER: You could live a sequel…

MATTHEW: …with all the thrills of the originals…

PETER: …but with the biggest twist of the series as a starting point…

MATTHEW: …it'd be pretty cool.

SARAH: Some of us are happy living in reality, boys.

TILLY: Where is your sense of adventure, Sarah?

_*Suddenly, the lights again go out. Instead of screaming, the group drunkenly cheer. It must have been happening all night.*_

TILLY (cont'd): Who is going out this time?

MATTHEW: Uh, it's your bar.

TILLY: And I control the booze.

PETER: That's not very…

ADAM (laughing): Relax, I'll go.

_*Adam hops up, and backs towards the door with a grin on his face.*_

ADAM (cont'd): I'll be right back!

_*Adam walks right up to the door and just as he is about to open it, there is a loud knock. He falls back in surprise, and everybody laughs at him.*_

ADAM (cont'd): Yeah, yeah…laugh it up…

_*Adam, after a slight hesitation, swings the door open and is immediately bowled off his feet as somebody sprints into the tavern with a loud scream. She falls to the floor hysterically; we can now see that it is Maddie, covered in blood and crying madly. Everybody jumps off their seats and look at her in shock and fear.*_

MADDIE (screaming): He killed him! He killed him! No…no…

TILLY: Holy shit!

ADAM (whispering): I didn't imagine him…

END SCENE


	17. Scene Sixteen: No Escape

**SCENE SIXTEEN: NO ESCAPE**

INT. TAVERN - NIGHT

_*Tilly comforts a sobbing Maddie behind the bar as Adam holds a phone to his head, looking deeply concerned. He slams the phone down onto the floor in disgust.*_

ADAM: I'm not getting any signal.

SARAH: It's the storm…it's only getting worse.

ADAM: We've got to get out of here…

_*Adam grabs Sarah and moves towards the door, but the twins block his path.*_

MATTHEW: Why the rush?

PETER: You know something we don't?

ADAM: There's a girl over there covered in blood…my girlfriend and my child are in here!

MATTHEW: And what good is rushing into the night going to do?

PETER: You're going to get yourself killed.

ADAM: I know what I'm doing.

TILLY: They're right, Scott. You've got to.

ADAM (snapping): Don't you get it? He's here! If we stay here, we're dead! We are all dead!

_*The others step back, taken aback by the sudden outburst.*_

SARAH: Who is here?

_*Adam breathes deep, calming himself down back into his usual mode.*_

ADAM: Look…the real reason I came to town…was…there is somebody after me. I never thought they'd find me here.

TILLY: Somebody after you? What did you do? Get involved with the mob or something?

ADAM: Somebody has been killing people who knew Adam Carroll back at College.

PETER: So what, you thought you'd come here and bring the wrath of the killer down upon us all?

MATTHEW: So cool of you…

ADAM: Don't be stupid…I figured whoever was after me would probably be after Sarah too…I came to protect her.

_*Adam brushes his hand over Sarah's cheek. She looks terrified, but nods.*_

TILLY: So who is it exactly?

ADAM (lying): I…I don't know. I wouldn't be in hiding if I did.

SARAH (strong): So what do we do?

ADAM: There has to be a way to get word to the cops…I'll head to the station and…

MATTHEW: Whoa…not a chance, stud.

ADAM: What do you mean?

PETER: You're right.

MATTHEW: You've got a kid to think about.

PETER: …we'll go…

MATTHEW: …you stay here and watch Sarah, Sidney and Tilly…

TILLY (angry): I don't need protecting.

_*Tilly grabs a shotgun from underneath the bar and pumps it.*_

MATTHEW: Then you can watch these guys.

PETER: It's a short drive, we'll be back soon.

_*Adam nods, and shakes Peter's hand.*_

ADAM: I hope to God you are.

_*Matthew and Peter make their way towards the door and exit, winking as they leave. Sarah turns to Adam and grabs his hand.*_

SARAH: So what do we do now?

ADAM: We wait…and hope they get back in one piece.

CUT TO –

EXT. BAR – NIGHT

_*Peter and Matt reach the parking lot only to find that the tyres on all of the cars have been slashed, rendering them unusable. Peter turns to Matthew, an odd smile on his face in the rain.*_

PETER: Well…I guess we're running, then.

MATTHEW: Lucky I've always been faster than you, eh?

PETER: It's not me you have to be faster than.

END SCENE


End file.
